Sly Cooper 5: Age of Thieves
by LightBlueLightning
Summary: Sly Cooper thrown somewhere in time struggles to get back to the present ,but he will soon discover that a much bigger problem has appeared as a new foe rises.
1. Prologue

**Li-chan: Well hello there my lovely lovelies!Welcome to Age of thieves!Now let me be clear this fic is the work of Me AND my friends ScorpionTail and MoleFreak.  
Sly :Would you stop talking?I just want to get out of this stupid desert already!  
Li-chan: Shut yer mouth ringtail!OR I'M GETTING CARMELITA HERE!  
Sly:...  
Li-chan:Good now, I own my OC'S,Scorp owns his OCs,MoleFreak owns some of the dialogue as well as Scorp and i own something too I call it my own personal touch, okay to make it more clear We all own something but none of us own Sly Cooper or any original !**

* * *

A lone figure lay in the sand,a raccoon, his trusty cane at his side he shifted and slowly began to stir...

**Sly's P.O.V**

I turned my head to see my cane next to me, I squinted slightly to adjust to the sunlight.

I was lying on something soft and..dusty?

Wait..I glanced at the ground taking in my suroundings. Sand!?What..?

I got up and looked around frantically. I was in the middle of the desert!

_'Great' _

A large pyramid was in front of me it had a jackal head at the top.

' _I remember Bentley ranting about this Anubis guy, who had the head of a jackal, he mentioned him being the god of death i think?I like Bentley and all..but I sometimes zone out when he starts to rant and. ..BENTLEY!And Murray!Carmelita.._

_This is too much! I need to find out where i am and then somehow contact the gang._

_It all happened so fast. I was jettistoned through time and space to the middle of nowhere. I kept thinking back to how it all happened, and I remembered everything. I came from a long line of master thieves, and on one particular night, Bentley told me that the Cooper history was being erased. We had disbanded, but the Cooper Gang was back, and we traveled back in time to sort out the trouble...although our adventures did have their fair share of shocks, especially for Bentley. The villain behind it all, Cyrille Le Paradox, and I fought on his blimp as it was being destroyed by a wormhole through time. And just when Le Paradox escaped after leaving me stranded without my glider-pack, I was sent here.. now i need to find out where exactly here is?_

* * *

**Li-chan: Thank you for reading and don't worry, this is just the intro the chapters will be longer I assure you!  
**


	2. In the beginning

**Li-chan: HELLO HELLO HELLO AND WELCOME TO AGE OF THIEVES!Thank you random person for reviewing!And sorry about the spelling i really did not notice it!Thank you anyway!And now presenting ScorpionTail!  
ScorpionTail: Hi..  
Li-chan: And then..?  
ScorpionTail: Hi readers..  
Li-chan: And then?  
ScorpionTail: Hi readers and thank you for reviewing-  
Li-chan:AND THEN?  
ScorpionTail: *glare*  
Li-chan:Oh...sorry..hehe..umm well..  
ScorpionTail:..Thank you for reviewing and reading the story we are very grateful!  
Sly:Speak for yourself i don't care about this GET ME OUT OF THE DESERT!  
Li-chan: Sly...  
ScorpionTail:Run...like now..  
Sly: *is already gone*  
Li-chan: Well now that he's gone Scorp do the disclaimer please.  
Scorp: We do not own Sly Cooper or any cannon stuff, the other stuff is ours.**

* * *

A grunt of annoyance was heard from Sly as he was thrown into a prison cell.

**Sly's P.O.V**

"Hmpf!Just a great way to start off!"

_**'I should explain, well I went to an Egyptian village for resources and to see if I could somehow contact my friends, but the moment I stepped into town, I was being targeted by an army of troops with technology I never saw before! And the mastermind behind my arrest, that pharaoh, threw me into a cell, but not before I carved my name into a piece of Egyptian pottery. I had to contact the gang somehow. I heard that someone also tried to fight this pharaoh, too. I just hope it's not that skeleton right next to me, though. That would be unpleasant.'  
**__  
_I examined the cell, a crocodile guard stood outside, the cell didn't really have anything useful inside it, it was creepy and unpleasant although i have yet to see a prison cell that is pleasant. There was a large hole in the wall it was covered by a raccoon skeleton.

I shuddered slightly.

"Can I maybe get some alone time?' I asked the guard.

"Sure, just don't escape BWAHAHAH!Yeah like that'll ever happen..."

The guard then left his post.

I threw away the skeleton and looked out the hole.

"Goodbye buddy!"

I backed away a bit and then jumped out of the hole, I almost fell for a second but luckily i grabbed a rope in time.

"That was too close!"

I climbed up the rope and entered the prison again, I was in another cell and lucky me!'Cause this one had a hole too,and another skeleton..

"Hello again pal!Man i'm talking to skeletons..."

I crawled through it and walked a bit further exploring the prison.

_'This place is weird..how can such technology be found in a place like this..'_

I soon found myself in front of a grand staircase.

"This staircase is the best thing in the entire prison."

I ascended the stairs and walked a bit more I soon heard voices.

"*Yelling something in Arabic* What on Earth is wrong with you Jack?" a guard said.

"Idiot,that cell is impenetrable, he ain't gettin' out." The guard from before-Jack replied.

"That's what he thinks..." I mused.

"Your overconfidence is going to get us turned into shoes!" The nervous guard said.

"I don't have time for this." I muttered.

I continued walking until I came to a split path.

"Well, now this is a problem."

I pondered on it and then decided to go left I slowly peaked behind the corner and then jerked my head back in alarm.

It was full of guards!

I returned and then went the right way, i peaked behind the corner again...

_'Clear!'_

I snuck through the corridor when suddenly the floor opened!

I jumped back quickly and looked down to see fire.

"Traps?Well this is Ancient Egypt..."

There was a hatch across the fire but there was a lock on it, there was also a hyena guard looking at a sarchophagus.

_'I'm guessing he has the key'_

In the fire there were metal poles.

"I need to try out Rioichi's ninja spire jumpeth and spineth in the air...eth."

I easily balanced on the poles,while I was on the last one I pickpocketed the guard and got the key, I then hit him over the head with my cane taking him out.

I unlocked the hatch and jumped down I was in a sandy cellar with a big gate at the wall.

"It feels like I'm going to get out soon!"

Suddenly five cat guards jumped in front of me.

"I have to stop talking loud do myself!Well fighting is fun,and i can show these guys the Cooper Tornado!"

The first one came at me I moved out of the way and he hit the wall and fell unconscious.

The next two came i jumped and hit them both in one move.

The last two looked at each other nervously.

I smirked and then spun around taking them with me they fell unconscious along with their buddies.

I approached the gate and opened it stepping outside.

I took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air.

"Freedom!Where will I head next?"

I approached the edge of the cliff and looked at the town.

_'Looks peaceful enough...'_

Then I heard voices not far from me, I turned to see the van! And the gang standing outside it.

Carmelita and Bentley were fighting off some hyenas while three cats were climbing Murray's body.

He spun around creating a puff of dust, a few cries of pain where heard and when the dust cleared the guards were all defeated.

"Hello guys!Funny meeting you here!"

"SLY!" They all yelled at the same time.

Carmelita ran toward me and tackled me into a hug she then kissed me passionetly and continued hugging me to death.

"But..how did you find me?"

"I'm going to explain everything later!Let's just get out of here!" Carmelita replied.

"But the guards that attacked us looked..new.." Bentley said.

"Umm guys look at that prison!" Murray said pointing at the top of the prison.

We all looked up to see two green lasers spinning around a flag that had Penelope's emblem on it!

"Oh my gosh!" Said Bentley.

"Penelope!" I said growling slightly.

* * *

_**'As we looked up, we could see a very familiar logo. That logo was the symbol of a very familiar foe, one that we knew we had to take care of personally. A year after the Klaww Gang fiasco, the Cooper Gang needed a dedicated and gifted RC Specialist to help complete the Cooper Vault Job. Penelope fit that bill perfectly. Before we could recruit her, though, we had to beat her alter ego, the Black Baron, in a dogfighting competition. We won, of course, and after some time, not only did she prove herself a loyal member and friend, but she also became Bentley's girlfriend. And yet, despite all of her experiences with us, she still chose to betray us by stealing Bentley's time machine plans and attempting to kill us all! And she did it all because she somehow got the idea that I "stole Bentley's potential to own the world" with my "honorable thief nonsense". She's the reason why we were even in that mess, and now, she's the reason why we're in this one! We trusted her, and this is how she repays us? Fine, be that way, Penelope. Let's see how far that takes you. For now, though, we'll be needing to take down that pharaoh. I remember only seeing that stupid headdress of his. Something told me that the next few days were going to be long ones... But at least we're all back together again.'**_

* * *

**Li-chan: Read and Review!**


	3. Recon Revenge

**ScorpionTail: Well this is delightful!6 lovely reviews!Thank you all very much, Mole is here this time too!  
MoleFreak: Hiya!  
Li-chan: Well now random reader thank you for reviewing again!  
Ramona thank you very very VERY much for reading our fic!  
ScorpionTail:SoulRider thanks!  
MoleFreak: Thanks Fanus Obscurus for the review!We are all glad you like the story!  
Carmelita:Dios, do you people never shut up?  
Li-chan: HEY!Since when are you guys so bossy?  
Sly:Since we're in the middle of-HEY HOW COME YOU'RE IN THE SHADE!  
Li-chan,ScorpionTail and MoleFreak:* lying in the shade while being fanned by Murray and Bentley along with a table of drinks next to them*  
Sly: WELL?  
Li-chan:Hey we're the writers here now grab a leaf and start fanning before i turn you into a chicken!  
Sly: ...You-  
MoleFreak: I'd listen she's be known to do worst things...  
Li-chan:...Me? *halo appears* I'm an innocent angel MoleFreak please be kind and do the disclaimer.  
MoleFreak:...Innocent my...Never mind we don't own any cannon characters or other cannon stuff just our own stuff!**

* * *

_**'Carmelita told me the whole story. She had been investigating my disappearance when she found an old Egyptian artifact on display in the Museum of Natural History. She saw my name on the jar, and she quickly got to work on taking some mummy wrappings from an exhibit close by. After that, she contacted the rest of the gang and headed to Egypt, and the rest was history. Speaking of which, Bentley had asked if I had encountered my Egyptian ancestor, Slytunkhamen Cooper, yet. Slytunkhamen Cooper was the first Cooper to ever be considered a Master Thief, and he also invented the infamous Shadow Power move, a move that could magically turn him invisible. He was also the first Cooper to write in the Thevius Raccoonus. I told Bentley that I hadn't seen him at all, which got all of us worried. Just where was Slytunkhamen, anyway? Was he in hiding or was he somewhere else? Either way, we would have Penelope and that pharaoh to blame for this, and we'd have to take them both down...'**_

* * *

The master thief stepped in front of the safehouse awaiting further instructions from his turtle friend.

**Sly's P.O.V**

"Boy am I going to enjoy this." I said to Bentley through my binocucom.

"You got that right Sly!Do you remember how to take recon photos?" He replied

"Yup I just use my binocucom like a camera."

"Perfect,now take some photos of the town for us we'll need them if we're going to liberate Egypt.

I listened to Bentley's instructions and then climbed on top of the Safehouse to take a picture of the first target,the prison.

"I really hope I don't have to go back there."

"I don't know,if what I believe is true then Slytunkhamen Cooper must be inside there too."

I jumped on top of the buildings and stopped to take a picture of the next target,it's where I woke Temple of Anubis.

"That's the Temple of Anubis. I don't know about you, but I have a huge feeling that we'll be needing to go in there at some point."

I then moved on to the next target which was the Nile river.

"Do you think we'll be needing the river to help us?"

"Maybe, Sly. Just be careful about the crocodiles. They look hungrier than they should be." Bentley warned.

From that spot I simply climbed on to another building to take a picture of the pyramids.

"Those pyramids look like they're hiding something. Maybe we'll be able to venture inside one of them." Bentley said.

Next,there were some bird nests nearby Bentley thought they were important..well he's usually right so no complaints from me...wait..now i noticed it!There were footprints nearby!

"Look at the footprints, Sly. They look like they were made by modern-day shoes. Whoever is working with Penelope wants these birds for something."

I nodded and was ready to go back but something caught my eye, no someone coming out of a nearby palace.I used my binocucom to zoom in and saw that it was the pharaoh that locked me up!

"That ring-tailed cat... I recognize his tuxedo! He was that pharaoh who locked me up! That son of a gun!"

"Sly, you'd better make sure that you photograph that guy! And get that palace, too! We'll be sure to infiltrate it soon!" Bentley urged.

I moved swiftly toward the palace using my thief moves to get there I was in photographing distance I took out my binocucom and zoomed in to take the pictures.

"Yuck. He's even uglier close up."

Well he was in my opinion he had a faceguard on along with a blue tuxedo and that stupid headdress of his.I couldn't see any weapons on him at the time.

"And he looks meaner, too. Penelope must be really desperate for henchman. But something tells me he's smarter than he looks, so be careful."

Next I took a picture of the palace.

"That palace looks like it's well fortified."

"No kidding, Sly. It'll take a lot to sabotage its defenses. Okay, it's time to head to the safehouse. We'll make good use of your photos."

* * *

**Li-chan: OOOH who could this mysterious pharaoh be?OOOH  
Bentley:Ignore her making fun of everything and now- *cluck,*cluck*  
Li-chan: I warned you didn't I?  
MoleFreak: So did I.  
Sly:You really are worse than Mz Ruby..  
Li-chan: Please!She's got nothin' on me!Read and Review peoplez!**


	4. The Boy King of Thieves

**MoleFreak:Hi guys!Thanks for the reviews we love you all!**

**Scorp:And now..**

**Li-chan:Introducing..**

**Mole:...SLYTUNKHAMEN COOPER!**

***door opens revealing Dimitri naked in the shower* **

**Everyone: *screaming in disgust and horror* **

**Li-chan: O.O...Ooopsie...wrong door...**

**Scorp:I'll never get over that...**

**Li-chan:*clears throat* Then...aha INTRODUCING SLYTUNKHAMEN!**

***Slytunkhamen arrives, followed by a mob of fangirls***

**Slytunkhamen: Well, hello good people,very nice to be here,by the way these ladies seem to be lost.**

**Li-chan: *yelling because of the fangirls screaming* AND THE NEXT SURPRISE IS A FREE GIVE AWAY THAT'S RIGHT!ONE OF YOU LUCKY READERS WILL GET TO SPEND A DAY WITH SLYTUNKHAMEN!JUST BE THE FIRST TO REVIEW!**

**Slytunkhamen: WHAT?NO!YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS WOMAN!**

**Li-chan:I do in fact!**

**Slytunkhamen: NO! I AM NOT SOME PRIZE TO BE GIVEN AWAY BY SOME DELUSIONAL FEMALE!I WILL GO!* tries to leave, and cage falls over him* **

**Li-chan: That is what happens when you try to leave..now where where we...**

**Slytunkhamen:...In all my years I have never seen such a witch!**

**Li-chan: We only own our own ideas now, you said something about witches?**

**MoleFreak: ...Oh dear shield your childrens eyes folks this will be ugly..**

* * *

**Sly's P.O.V**

"WHAT?" NO WAY!" I practically yelled into the binocucom.

Bentley said I had to go back to the prison..

"Sorry Sly, but whoever that pharaoh was he locked up Slytunkhamen Cooper in that prison, we don't have a choice."

"Okay,okay I'm going...but I gotta tell you Bentley..that place was brutal."

"It definitely looks it, just be careful okay?"

"Yeah I gotcha." I said putting my binocucom away. I groaned in frustration. "This is going to be a really long day.."

I proceeded down a dirt road leading to the prison gates, I crawled under a small hole to the left of the gates, my eyes widened at what I saw. The place was full of donkey guards and lasers!

"Uh-Oh looks like they really beefed up security since last night Bentley,do you think there's a way around this?"

"Well, those donkeys look like they haven't slept in days. When they doze off, try making a dash for the small tower they're guarding. Just don't get hit by the lasers."

I quickly but quietly made my way toward a small tower while avoiding the lasers and the guards torchlights.

In front of the tower was a guard who was fast asleep, so I snuck behind him and climbed up the tower.I reached a rope and Rail-Walked over it reaching the next tower which was much more heavily guarded.

I nimbly dashed between the guards avoiding them narrowly. I soon reached the main cell blocks, they were all empty to the right was a solitary confinement some metal spikes were blocking my path. I used my Ninja Spire jump and approached the cell door.

"This must be Slytunkhamen's cell. It has to be if it was this well protected." I said into my binocucom.

"Is there a way in?" Bentley asked.

"No, but I see a terminal near the cell door. Hmm... You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet I do, Sly. Come to me, my pretty!"

I placed a portable hacking device on the terminal,and waited for Bentley to do the rest.

I waited for a few minutes, when i heard a creek as the cell door opened.

I cautiously stepped in and found Slytunkhamen inside lying on a bed, a bored look on his face.

I slowly approached him.

"Slytunkhamen?"

"..."

"Listen. I'm here to save you. I'm your descendant from the future. The name is Sly. Sly Cooper."

"..."

"You do see my cane, right?"

"..."

I pondered on it and then thought of what to say.

"Look, my gang and I need you to help us take down that pharaoh who locked the two of us up. You in?"

"...Now you're speaking my language. Let's go!"

I exited the cell, and lead Slytunkhamen back to the Safehouse.

* * *

_**'Slytunkhamen wasn't too trusting of us at first, but when I showed him the Thevius Raccoonus, he immediately believed us. Much to our delight, we were finally told who that pharaoh was. But it was the details that made this revelation so shocking. Slytunkhamen informed us that the pharaoh was a mysterious foreigner named "Qwerty". After some data-crunching, Bentley managed to uncover his Interpol file. An Austrian university professor living in Holland, Qwerty found himself out of work, and began watching the ACES Tournament for inspiration. When we defeated the Black Baron, a.k.a. Penelope, Qwerty got the idea to research us. Over time, he began to study each member of the gang and practice the use of our moves, especially mine. It would seem that Qwerty thought my disappearance meant I was dead, because he began calling himself "The Best Thief on Earth", using his skills in advanced scientific and mathematical formulas to pull off amazing heists around the world. Needless to say, he probably wasn't very happy to learn that I was still alive. I'm not sure what Penelope and Qwerty are trying to do, but something tells me that there's more going on here than we realize. We need to be careful here. Qwerty seems smarter than he looks.'**_

* * *

**Li-chan: Well that's it!And remember first review gets Slytunkhamen!  
Slytunkhamen: For the record..I never agreed to this...  
Li-chan: Read and Review!And please have fun torturing him!  
Slytunkhamen: NOOOOO GET ME AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY B**CH!**


	5. Mummy's Boy

**Li-chan: Again thank you** **for the reviews!Another chappy here!Just because we love ya!  
MoleFreak: Excadrill thank you!You'll be seeing Qwerty again soon!  
Scorp:Thanks Soul!  
Li-chan:We're glad you had fun with Slytunkhamen!Buuuut HE HAS A JOB TO DO!Soooo He can stay!But just give him back so I can beat the crap out of him ^_^  
Everyone: o.o  
Li-chan: Teheheh!You just give him back here so he can play his role or...i'll come and get him...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Everyone: O.O  
Scorp:...Yeah...we don't own any cannon stuff...so enjoy..heh...*sweatdrop***

* * *

**Slytunkhamen's P.O.V**

I had made my way to the palace gardens as the turtle requested.

"It's been awhile since I went after pharaohs. So nostalgic..."

"Right. Now, Slytunkhamen, there are guards everywhere in that garden. Ever since we went through that pyramid, we won't be able to get to Qwerty normally. You'll have to use some of your magic to take care of things here."

"Don't worry, turtle."

"Bentley. My name is Bentley."

"Right then, Bentley, you need to stand back. This will get messy."

**Bentley's P.O.V**

_'I wonder if he realises i'm not really there..._

**Slytunkhamen's P.O.V**

I had made my way through a part of the garden, the next part was full of guards. I used my Advanced Shadow Power technique to avoid being detected by the guards. I then took each of them out without the others noticing.

I proceeded to the next part, also full of guards but this one had booby traps at the end was a door, I needed one of the guards to open it. I had to use my False Scarab technique here. I stopped and focused,my mind clear of all thoughts. My shadow appeared not far from me. I closed my eyes focusing again, and instructed it to run through one of the booby traps. I opened my eyes to see the guards running after it, and falling right into the trap.A pit had opened ,a hiss was heard, and then a few screams.I focused on the other guards and did the same thing, this time a pit with spikes opened. And only a few yelps could be heard. I finally focused on the final trap, only two guards left.I needed to make sure that one was alive so that he would unwilingly assist me further. I closed my eyes again,i heard the pit opening, a growl and a scream. I opened my eyes to find one guard left, he was half asleep so he didn't seem to notice it.

I proceeded further using my Shadow Power.

I arrived at the door, and then made my shadow run near the guard then through the door. Making him break it down, he fell unconscious from the blow.

I waited for a few moments, for my descendant to arrive.I closed my eyes enjoying the peace. I felt his presence then and opened them.

"The way is open, Sly. Go and set things right."

"But if anything happens outside, notify me, okay?"

"Understood."

**Sly's P.O.V**

I ran into the back of the palace.

"Hmm... The security around the garden was surprisingly weak. This has to be another setup. I'll have to be cautious from now on, or I'll end up in jail again."

Up ahead were a series of stairs, some had spikes coming out of them. So I just avoided them and arrived at a three-way crossroad. The left one was a dead end. I pondered on it not knowing where to go.

"Bentley you think you can help me out, I'm not sure whether to go right or left?"

"Sure,Sly if my analysis is correct if you go right you're on the good path...but if you choose the middle path you'll die instantly."

"...Right it is.."

I proceeded down the right path, soon I saw lots of spikes in front of me, over the spikes was a door guarded by two jackals. I Ninja Spire jumped over the spikes and used the Cooper Tornado to take the two guards out.

I opened the door and stepped into a chamber with a switch in it. I whacked it with my cane, and then the floor began rising taking me to a new area.

I then saw another door, guarded by a patrolling donkey. I snuck behind him and took him out. I continued toward the doors, I entered another chamber this one had lots of feathers on the floor, there were some stairs headed upward, I went up the stairs and stopped abruptly when I heard voices coming from around the left corner of the corridor.

"Hmm?" I exclaimed looking behind the corner, careful not to be seen.

"No no NO! It's all wrong! How the heck is that raccoon able to turn invisible!? I have to know!" Qwerty yelled in frustration.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Qwerty..."

"Those feathered freaks have been a problem as of late... The birds that she wanted are all here, but none of them are what she needs. If the plans are to be completed as she intends, then I'll be...hmm... I may have an idea. Guards!"

Two Scorpions came in from the chamber opposite of me, I remained unnoticed.

"Your grace, we have information concerning the legendary "Wing of Ra"." The first one said.

"It exists! It actually exists!" The second said.

"Interesting. Does anyone else know about this?" Qwerty asked.

"Indeed. The priestess Ankhesenamun knows all about it." The first said.

"But be careful, my liege. She is in league with that thief." The second added.

"Hmm... Interesting development. Seek out the wing and bring it to me. As for the raccoon, put him in his place!"

I cracked my knuckles angrily. My eyes widened when I realised the mistake I made.

Qwerty's ears twitch slightly as If he heard something.

"Oh and don't fret about the other raccoon. I know where he is..."

I grew tense.

"He's watching us right...THERE!" He exclaimed pointing out my location with one of his khopeshes.

The scorpions charged at me, but i defeated them easily.

"You're through, Qwerty!"

"Hmph. Terrific. I was actually hoping that you'd show up. After I let you activate that switch back in the pyramid, I knew I had to see you up close and conscious."

"Well here I am, copycat."

"Well, that's rude. I'm an innovator, not an emulator."

"Yeah right. You even gave your tail stripes!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Hahahahaha! That's the funniest thing I heard all day. I'm a ring-tailed cat, raccoon. Figuratively speaking, I'm like your distant cousin. This means that I can do anything you can, but only better because I'm built for success."

I smirked noticing the computer he had in the room.

"Doesn't seem that way to me. Bet you can't do this!" I said smashing the computer with my cane.

"My measurements!" I heard him say as I jumped out the palace window.

"Guards! Get that raccoon and find the priestess Ankhesenamun! And get the birds and equipment out of here. We're moving everything to one of the pyramids." Qwerty said through the intercom.

I sprinted out of the palace, and contacted Carmelita.

" Good news, Carm! It looks like those missing birds were caught by Qwerty! Also, does Slytunkhamen know anyone by the name "Ankhesenamun"?"

"I'm not sure. Why, ringtail?"

"Because Qwerty wants her for this "Wing of Ra" or whatever!"

**Carmelita's P.O.V**

I heard a scream in the distance.

"That must be her!"

I ran toward the Nile, where I had heard the scream come from.

When I got closer I could see two guards cornering a young fennec fox girl-Ankhesenamun I assumed.

"Hold it right there!" I said firing at them, defeating them instantly.

Ankhesenamun looked around for more guards, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"You saved me. Tell me. Who are you, ma'am?" She asked.

"I am Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

Then I examined her further,she wore a long strapless lilac dress with a gold trim around her chest. And when I looked at here a bit more I could see that her physical appearence was very similar to mine.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have the famous Fox mole somewhere on your face, do you?"

She moved her hair from the left side of her face revealing a mole.

"I don't believe it. Could you be my ancestor?" I asked in disbelief.

"I sense the blood of the Egyptians within you, Carmelita. There is no doubt that we are related. I wonder whom I will wed?" Ankh, as I had nicknamed her said.

"That's not important right now. For now, I need to get you out of here." I said taking out my binocucom.

"Bentley, I just saved my ancestor. I'm requesting backup in case more guards arrive."

"Ankhesenamun is your ancestor? Interesting. Anyway, Murray heard the scuffle and is on his way now. "

I saw Murray running towards us.

"Good. You're here, hippo." I said.

"Yup! So, what's the problem?"

"Murray, you and Carmelita better get Ankh to the hideout where it's safe. She could be of great help later on. Besides, she's Carmelita's ancestor. If anything happens to her, Carmelita might not even exist. Now get going!" Bentley explained.

I nodded and jumped on a rooftop, with Murray and Ankh following. I shot some approaching guards while Murray handled the ones that were coming from behind.

Soon we arrived at the Safehouse.

"Thank you, brave hippo. You're really strong. You're also really familiar. Have we met before?" Ankh questioned.

"Um, no, ma'am, but "The Murray" is always ready for service!"

"And thank you, Miss Fox. You make quite the magician."

"Ankh, this is called a Shock Pistol. It's pure science."

"Oh. That's interesting. Tell me all about it inside, okay?"

She said as we headed inside.

* * *

**Li-chan: YAY ANKH!*hugs Ankh*  
Ankh: Aww I love you too Li!  
Everyone: *staring in disbelief at how nice Li-chan is*  
Li-chan:..HEY SHE'S MY CHARACTER AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HUG HER!  
Scorp:...sure..  
Li-chan:...Well shame you'll be going out with that idiot soon..  
Ankh:...Well...*blushes* I actualy happen to find him charming...could you maybe not kill him...please?  
Li-chan:...FINE!For your sake...Okay you have to come back now Slytunkhamen, say goodbye to Soul, Ankh's waiting for ya. And..I...I won't kill you...*muttering*..until you break up that is..  
Ankh:..Did you say something?  
Li-chan: WHO ME NAHHH!  
MoleFreak:..eh, Read and Review guys!  
Scorp: Yeah!  
Li-chan: Cause we love ya!**


	6. Family Ties

**Li-chan: Again thank you** **for the reviews!Another chappy here!Just because we love ya!  
MoleFreak: Excadrill thank you!You'll be seeing Qwerty again soon!  
Scorp:Thanks Soul!  
Li-chan:We're glad you had fun with Slytunkhamen!Buuuut HE HAS A JOB TO DO!Soooo He can stay!But just give him back so I can beat the crap out of him ^_^  
Everyone: o.o  
Li-chan: Teheheh!You just give him back here so he can play his role or...i'll come and get him...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Everyone: O.O  
Scorp:...Yeah...we don't own any cannon stuff...so enjoy..heh...*sweatdrop***

* * *

**Slytunkhamen's P.O.V**

I had made my way to the palace gardens as the turtle requested.

"It's been awhile since I went after pharaohs. So nostalgic..."

"Right. Now, Slytunkhamen, there are guards everywhere in that garden. Ever since we went through that pyramid, we won't be able to get to Qwerty normally. You'll have to use some of your magic to take care of things here."

"Don't worry, turtle."

"Bentley. My name is Bentley."

"Right then, Bentley, you need to stand back. This will get messy."

**Bentley's P.O.V**

_'I wonder if he realises i'm not really there..._

**Slytunkhamen's P.O.V**

I had made my way through a part of the garden, the next part was full of guards. I used my Advanced Shadow Power technique to avoid being detected by the guards. I then took each of them out without the others noticing.

I proceeded to the next part, also full of guards but this one had booby traps at the end was a door, I needed one of the guards to open it. I had to use my False Scarab technique here. I stopped and focused,my mind clear of all thoughts. My shadow appeared not far from me. I closed my eyes focusing again, and instructed it to run through one of the booby traps. I opened my eyes to see the guards running after it, and falling right into the trap.A pit had opened ,a hiss was heard, and then a few screams.I focused on the other guards and did the same thing, this time a pit with spikes opened. And only a few yelps could be heard. I finally focused on the final trap, only two guards left.I needed to make sure that one was alive so that he would unwilingly assist me further. I closed my eyes again,i heard the pit opening, a growl and a scream. I opened my eyes to find one guard left, he was half asleep so he didn't seem to notice it.

I proceeded further using my Shadow Power.

I arrived at the door, and then made my shadow run near the guard then through the door. Making him break it down, he fell unconscious from the blow.

I waited for a few moments, for my descendant to arrive.I closed my eyes enjoying the peace. I felt his presence then and opened them.

"The way is open, Sly. Go and set things right."

"But if anything happens outside, notify me, okay?"

"Understood."

**Sly's P.O.V**

I ran into the back of the palace.

"Hmm... The security around the garden was surprisingly weak. This has to be another setup. I'll have to be cautious from now on, or I'll end up in jail again."

Up ahead were a series of stairs, some had spikes coming out of them. So I just avoided them and arrived at a three-way crossroad. The left one was a dead end. I pondered on it not knowing where to go.

"Bentley you think you can help me out, I'm not sure whether to go right or left?"

"Sure,Sly if my analysis is correct if you go right you're on the good path...but if you choose the middle path you'll die instantly."

"...Right it is.."

I proceeded down the right path, soon I saw lots of spikes in front of me, over the spikes was a door guarded by two jackals. I Ninja Spire jumped over the spikes and used the Cooper Tornado to take the two guards out.

I opened the door and stepped into a chamber with a switch in it. I whacked it with my cane, and then the floor began rising taking me to a new area.

I then saw another door, guarded by a patrolling donkey. I snuck behind him and took him out. I continued toward the doors, I entered another chamber this one had lots of feathers on the floor, there were some stairs headed upward, I went up the stairs and stopped abruptly when I heard voices coming from around the left corner of the corridor.

"Hmm?" I exclaimed looking behind the corner, careful not to be seen.

"No no NO! It's all wrong! How the heck is that raccoon able to turn invisible!? I have to know!" Qwerty yelled in frustration.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Qwerty..."

"Those feathered freaks have been a problem as of late... The birds that she wanted are all here, but none of them are what she needs. If the plans are to be completed as she intends, then I'll be...hmm... I may have an idea. Guards!"

Two Scorpions came in from the chamber opposite of me, I remained unnoticed.

"Your grace, we have information concerning the legendary "Wing of Ra"." The first one said.

"It exists! It actually exists!" The second said.

"Interesting. Does anyone else know about this?" Qwerty asked.

"Indeed. The priestess Ankhesenamun knows all about it." The first said.

"But be careful, my liege. She is in league with that thief." The second added.

"Hmm... Interesting development. Seek out the wing and bring it to me. As for the raccoon, put him in his place!"

I cracked my knuckles angrily. My eyes widened when I realised the mistake I made.

Qwerty's ears twitch slightly as If he heard something.

"Oh and don't fret about the other raccoon. I know where he is..."

I grew tense.

"He's watching us right...THERE!" He exclaimed pointing out my location with one of his khopeshes.

The scorpions charged at me, but i defeated them easily.

"You're through, Qwerty!"

"Hmph. Terrific. I was actually hoping that you'd show up. After I let you activate that switch back in the pyramid, I knew I had to see you up close and conscious."

"Well here I am, copycat."

"Well, that's rude. I'm an innovator, not an emulator."

"Yeah right. You even gave your tail stripes!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Hahahahaha! That's the funniest thing I heard all day. I'm a ring-tailed cat, raccoon. Genetically speaking, I'm like your distant cousin. This means that I can do anything you can, but only better because I'm built for success."

I smirked noticing the computer he had in the room.

"Doesn't seem that way to me. Bet you can't do this!" I said smashing the computer with my cane.

"My measurements!" I heard him say as I jumped out the palace window.

"Guards! Get that raccoon and find the priestess Ankhesenamun! And get the birds and equipment out of here. We're moving everything to one of the pyramids." Qwerty said through the intercom.

I sprinted out of the palace, and contacted Carmelita.

" Good news, Carm! It looks like those missing birds were caught by Qwerty! Also, does Slytunkhamen know anyone by the name "Ankhesenamun"?"

"I'm not sure. Why, ringtail?"

"Because Qwerty wants her for this "Wing of Ra" or whatever!"

**Carmelita's P.O.V**

I heard a scream in the distance.

"That must be her!"

I ran toward the Nile, where I had heard the scream come from.

When I got closer I could see two guards cornering a young fennec fox girl-Ankhesenamun I assumed.

"Hold it right there!" I said firing at them, defeating them instantly.

Ankhesenamun looked around for more guards, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"You saved me. Tell me. Who are you, ma'am?" She asked.

"I am Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

Then I examined her further,she wore a long strapless lilac dress with a gold trim around her chest. And when I looked at here a bit more I could see that her physical appearence was very similar to mine.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have the famous Fox mole somewhere on your face, do you?"

She moved her hair from the left side of her face revealing a mole.

"I don't believe it. Could you be my ancestor?" I asked in disbelief.

"I sense the blood of the Egyptians within you, Carmelita. There is no doubt that we are related. I wonder whom I will wed?" Ankh, as I had nicknamed her said.

"That's not important right now. For now, I need to get you out of here." I said taking out my binocucom.

"Bentley, I just saved my ancestor. I'm requesting backup in case more guards arrive."

"Ankhesenamun is your ancestor? Interesting. Anyway, Murray heard the scuffle and is on his way now. "

I saw Murray running towards us.

"Good. You're here, hippo." I said.

"Yup! So, what's the problem?"

"Murray, you and Carmelita better get Ankh to the hideout where it's safe. She could be of great help later on. Besides, she's Carmelita's ancestor. If anything happens to her, Carmelita might not even exist. Now get going!" Bentley explained.

I nodded and jumped on a rooftop, with Murray and Ankh following. I shot some approaching guards while Murray handled the ones that were coming from behind.

Soon we arrived at the Safehouse.

"Thank you, brave hippo. You're really strong. You're also really familiar. Have we met before?" Ankh questioned.

"Um, no, ma'am, but "The Murray" is always ready for service!"

"And thank you, Miss Fox. You make quite the magician."

"Ankh, this is called a Shock Pistol. It's pure science."

"Oh. That's interesting. Tell me all about it inside, okay?"

She said as we headed inside.

* * *

**Li-chan: YAY ANKH!*hugs Ankh*  
Ankh: Aww I love you too Li!  
Everyone: *staring in disbelief at how nice Li-chan is*  
Li-chan:..HEY SHE'S MY CHARACTER AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HUG HER!  
Scorp:...sure..  
Li-chan:...Well shame you'll be going out with that idiot soon..  
Ankh:...Well...*blushes* I actualy happen to find him charming...could you maybe not kill him...please?  
Li-chan:...FINE!For your sake...Okay you have to come back now Slytunkhamen, say goodbye to Soul, Ankh's waiting for ya. And..I...I won't kill you...*muttering*..until you break up that is..  
Ankh:..Did you say something?  
Li-chan: WHO ME NAHHH!  
MoleFreak:..eh, Read and Review guys!  
Scorp: Yeah!  
Li-chan: Cause we love ya!**


	7. What a Croc!

**ScorpionTail: Hey guys!Thank you again for reviewing! Fanus Obscurus! Thanks!We're glad you like the story!**

MoleFreak:Yeah! And ..uh well someone has to be normal with all this insanity we've been having...heh..

Li-chan:...AND THANK YOU AWW I LOVE THOSE TITLES!I'M SO GLAD I SCARE YOU!BUT IF YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH FIRE I'LL MAUL YOU WITH A STICK ^_^

ScorpionTale:...*clears throat* Well..also Soul, thanks and don't worry Slytunkhamen won't die soon...I hope..

Slytunkhamen:...I loved it there..why did you have to take me away..why...WHY!

Ankh: Aww *hugs Slytunkhamen* It's okay the nice lady said we could visit.

Slytunkhamen:...I suppose you're right..

Li-chan:..*trying not to kill Slytunkhamen* ..TEHEHE!ANYWAY! Here' the next chappy

Qwerty:...AND YOU FINALLY LET ME SPEAK HERE!

Li-chan: Sure, but you're still a douche for copying Sly, sure I tried killing him but he's way better than you...

Qwerty:...You're crazy, 'nuff said.

Li-chan: *pulls out knife getting ready to murder Qwerty*

ScorpionTail: NO NO NO! MY CHARACTER BACK STAY AWAY NOW!

Li-chan: *mumbles curses*

ScorpionTail: Stop mumbling, ignore her readers!Just enjoy the chapter!By the way we don't own any cannon stuff!

* * *

Bentley sighed in frustration, he had been pondering on Penelope's betrayal.

"Why did I even trust her? I should've known that she was going to betray us. I mean, I'm the brains of the operation! I should've seen what she was doing! If Penelope ever shows herself, I'll take her on personally. She'll never hurt my friends again. For now, I have to think of a plan. Something tells me things are about to get very complicated around here."

Near an oasis, a familliar lavender mouse in a white lab coat appeared.

She approached the oasis further taking out her binocucom along the way.

"The Mind" to "The Jealousy", come in! It's me!" She said.

"Ah, it is good to see you, my dear. All things are going swimmingly other than the Cooper Gang showing up." Qwerty-"The Jealousy" replied

"What?! The Cooper Gang?! Why haven't you vaporized them yet?"

"Well, none of the birds we've captured have been what you're looking for, so I managed to obtain the Wing of Ra from the Temple of Anubis. Trust me, it took lots of investigative work without the local priestess' assistance. It could be just what you're looking for. But there's a problem. The Cooper Gang managed to infiltrate the palace, so we're moving our equipment to our backup base, the pyramid closest to the Nile River. We plan to travel by boat, but the crocodiles have gotten hungry now that some of their food has gone missing, and they've begun tearing nearby boats to pieces. If you can, do you mind aiding me?"

The mouse groaned in frustration. "Sure, Qwerty. Whatever. Now, I think that my RC Chopper can take care of this. I just need to pick which RC vehicle to use. And once I unleash the chopper I can grapple things and also boost it's spee, it should get the crocodiles out of the way."

She activated the chopper and began chucking the crocodiles out of the river, there were a total of seven once the first was dealt with the others began going underwater, so she had to wait small periods of time before dealing with them.

Soon they were all gone.

She watched as a Qwerty and his guards appeared on a boat, his equipment and the captive birds were also present.

The chopper landed next too Penelope.

"Once again, my plans are going smoothly! I'm a genius!" Qwerty said.

The mouse rolled her eyes at his statement. " Arrogant jerk. I hope he gets his in the end. Why did I hire him again?" Penelope shifted slightly, as she remembered her betrayal feeling guillty. She shook her head suddenly dismissing her thoughts. "Lousy Cooper Gang!" She said pulling out a portable time machine and teleporting back to her airship.

Near the river, a jackal guard was staring at an ankh he had aquired mesmerized by the object. Suddenly a crocodile jumped out of the river scaring him and eating the ankh. His eyes then glowed making him look possesed.

Bentley,who was still forming plans on taking down Qwerty gasped when he finaly noticed him unloading cargo into one of the pyramids.

"Oh no! Sly! SLYYYYYY! Big problem! BIG PROBLEM!" He yelled.

* * *

**Li-chan: C-c-c cliffy!  
Sly:Don't do that you sound like that Agnus guy from Devil May Cry.  
Li-chan: Speaking of which imma go drool over shirtless Dante pics now. *walks off but peeks back into room* And by the way we don't own Devil May Cry.  
ScorpionTale:...Right or Sly Cooper, so..  
MoleFreak: Read and Review!**


	8. In the Nile

**Li-chan: Hiya readerz!  
MoleFreak:Thanks for reviewing Squirtle and Charmander!And of course there'll be more Squirtle!  
Li-chan: And fine Soul no killing...but I can still make death threaths and creep people out MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!NO LAW AGAINST THAT BABY!  
ScorpionTale:...uh-huh.. Excadrill we're glad you think it's cool.  
MoleFreak:Twist thanks for faving the story!We're happy you like it.  
Li-chan: And thank you Fanus for all those lovely titles i like being called a lord and I would love to be in your fic!Really now, I would as long as if you are making me a villain make me funny and lovable enough kay? :D  
ScorpionTale: Once again we don't own any cannon stuff!**

* * *

**Bentley's P.O.V**

As soon as I saw Qwerty unloading his cargo.I made my way too the river. I set up a pen for the plan i had formed.

"Sly, this is bad news! Take a look at those crocodiles!" I said to Sly using my binocucom.

"It's the ones from the photos I took! They look awful!"

"Apparently, they got extra hungry when some of the birds were taken by Qwerty and ate up some of the ships. Then they ventured out of the Nile River and began causing trouble throughout the city. But that's not the worst part. Remember how I told you that Qwerty recently moved all of his stuff to one of the pyramids?"

"Yeah. You were like "Big problem! BIG PROBLEM!". What about it?"

"Unfortunately, these crocodiles are causing so much trouble that we have no choice but to take care of them first!" I said franticaly.

"Are you serious? Great. Just great. Have any ideas on how to take care of them?"

"Yes, actually. As it turns out, Ankh is a powerful hypnotist. She'll be able to get the crocodiles hypnotized, and we'll be able to lure them into a secure location. There's just one problem, though. Ankh is scared to death of crocodiles, so she can't go near them."

"Maybe I can help! I can lift plenty of big animals!" I heard Murray add.

"No, Murray, the crocodiles are too wild for you to handle. On the other hand, maybe you can knock some sense into those walking wallets."

"Oh, I gotcha." Murray said.

I waited a bit and Murray followed by Ankh soon showed up.

"Just don't come into physical contact with them when they're in a trance, Murray. It'll undo the hypnotism. Anyway, after that, we'll be needing Carmelita to get the crocodiles to the pen I set up. Now get going!" I told him.

"The Murray" is ready for anything, Bentley!"

Murray then began knocking out the crocodiles, he would knock one out then step aside so Ankh could hypnotise it.

Soon they were all hypontised and the next part of my plan was do to start.

Carmelita then arrived as planned.

"Okay Carmelita, use your Shock Pistol to lure the crocodiles to the pen I made. Maybe Ankh will show us how to tame these beasts."

"Sounds like a loco plan, but I can handle it, Bentley. Let's do this!"

**Carmelita's P.O.V**

I had an idea on how to lure those beasts into the pen.

I fired my Shock Pistol in front of them and they followed the sound, soon they were all in the pen.

"Alright, Bentley. The crocs are all in the pen. Now what?" I questioned.

"I'm beginning to pick up a strange energy reading from one of the crocodiles. Ankh, can you find out what's going on?"

" *chanting in Ancient Egyptian* An Ankh of Power! One of the crocodiles ate one! Unfortunately, I can't tell which one it was. I have to get closer, but I don't want them to bite me." Ankh said.

" What's an Ankh of Power?" Bentley asked.

"Ankhs of Power provide countless magical abilities within the Temple of Anubis. No one is supposed to get near them, but it looks like one of Qwerty's men must've gotten one. That crocodile probably scared him off and ate the Ankh, though." She said.

"Could this be why the crocodiles have gone nuts?" Bentley questioned.

"No. There has to be another reason. Bentley, I'll try and make the crocodile of your choice regurgitate the Ankh of Power. Understood?" She said.

"Yes! I have the easy gig!" Bentley exclaimed.

**Bentley's P.O.V**

I examined the crocodiles, all of them seemed normal except for one whose eyes were glowing.

I approached it.

"Ankh, I think you were sensing this crocodile. It's eyes are glowing slightly."

"Stand back. I'm about to get it to spit up the Ankh of Power." She said and began chanting again.

**Ankh's P.O.V**

I began using my powers to make the creature feel ill. In the process I could also read it's mind. I saw it being yanked out of the river by a strange flying creature. It caused the others to dive into the water to avoid edning up like it.

The beast then coughed up the ankh and they all headed back to the river where they belonged.

**Bentley's P.O.V**

"Yes! You did it, Ankh! Great job!" I said.

"For a brief moment, I could see what caused these crocodiles to leave the river. They didn't just get up and venture off on their own. They were flung out of the water."

"Really? By what?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. It appeared to be some kind of strange flying creature with stretching legs."

"Wait. Did the wings spin around?" I asked being prepared for the worst.

"Yes. Yes they did. Do you know of this creature?"

"Yes, and it's not a creature. I don't know about you, but it looks like Qwerty had some backup. And it's pretty obvious that it was someone we know...or least thought we knew..." I said clenching my fist in anger.

* * *

**Li-chan: That's a wrappy for this chappy!  
MoleFreak: And again thanks for the reviews!  
ScorpionTale:We love you guys!  
All together: Read and Review!**


	9. Pyramid Scheme

**Li-chan: Hey guys!We're close to the end of Egypt!...Well this is more for the characters here since we can then leave this damned desert..  
Sly: YES!  
Scorp: Anyway Agandaur, Light will PM you the advice ;)  
Li-chan:Soul, YOU WILL NOT SEND A GIANT SPIDER TO TREAT ME I DON'T NEED IT COME NEAR ME AND I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH BIG BESSY!  
Sly:...big Bessy?...  
MoleFreak:...her purple bazooka...  
Sly:...okay..  
Li-chan:Now,...Fanus...yeah great to be in your fic but I was sort of hoping to be a cat...or a dog..or something four legged...ah well...just...don't make it seem to pervy kay?XD  
MoleFreak:...in case you didn't get that she's talking about tentacle rape...now Excadrill if you think Qwerty is awesome you're right the other villains will blow your mind.  
Scorp:Hi Qwerty nice to see you reviewing!Now please get back to your role.  
MoleFreak:Someone French, sure we'll continue the story.  
Li-chan: And I am a mademoiselle, not married yet.  
Slytunkhamen:..I pity the fool...  
Li-chan: *inhuman growling*  
MoleFreak:..Calm down, down girl!  
Li-chan:*calms down*  
MoleFreak:*pats on head* good girl.  
Li-chan: *bites hand*  
MoleFreak:..AAAAAAAAA..great now i need shots...AAAAAAAA  
Li-chan: *grins* Le Paradox thank you!Please be sure to stop by and beat the crap out of Sly!  
MoleFreak: *getting a rabies shot from random doctor* We don't own any cannon stuff...**

* * *

**Sly's P.O.V**

"Bentley, have you figured out what we're going to be doing with that Ankh of Power?"

I asked while making my way too the temple of Anubis.

"Apparently, Ankh has the capability of giving the Ankhs of Power certain explosive properties with her magic. In short, we're gonna blow up a wall in the pyramid housing the birds."

"Awesome, Bentley!"

"That's just it, though. The Temple of Anubis is highly booby-trapped, and the last of the Ankhs of Power is inside of that temple. Murray and Slytunkhamen will be needed for this mission, but you'll need to find a way to deactivate the shield surrounding the temple entrance before anyone can enter it."

I looked up and saw a switch on the temple. "Oh, don't worry. I'll think of something." I said smirking.

Luckily there were plenty of pointy objects for me to balance on and get to the switch, I was there in a cinch.I flipped the switch and the shield was down.

**Bentley's P.O.V**

"Alright, Murray, I need you to clear a path for Slytunkhamen. Those guards will need a good stern talking to with your fists."

"The Murray" is going to send these dogs to the pound!"

**Slytunkhamen's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Now, as soon as the guards are taken down, I'll head deeper into the temple. I'm sure the Ankh of Power is still in its proper chamber." I said.

"Attention, guards! This is Qwerty! According to my calculations, the Cooper Gang should be inside the temple. Destroy anyone that isn't a raccoon or yourselves! I must research those raccoons! I will be greater than the Coopers! If you are there, Cooper, then consider this revenge for damaging my equipment! And if it's Slytunkhamen, then either way, prepare for imprisonment. Let's see how well you fare this time." Qwerty said through his intercom.

The intercom turned off and all the guards headed toward us.

The hippo gulped at this.

"Uh-oh.." He exclaimed.

It was a fairly easy fight, the guards may have outnumbered us but they were very weak. Once we were done a button was revealed the hippo threw a vase at it to activate it.

"Man, those guys were easy! Why did I doubt myself again?" He said.

"Numbers tend to make anything look intimidating these days. Murray, in case anyone follows, defeat them. I will go on ahead. It is high time I truly tested my skills." I said heading deeper into the temple.

The first room I entered was full of guards. The exit was blocked by a spiked wall, I simply used my False Scarab technique and made the fools destroy the wall for me.

One I proceeded a light was illuminating the room, It looked suspicious so I used my Advanced Shadow Power and proceeded through it.

Once I passed It I simply proceeded to the Ankh, it seemed too easy obtaining it...

I looked around suspiciously...then I saw the light spreading toward me, I sprinted back to Murray.

"Ha! It only served as a good workout!" I said to him.

"As much as "The Murray" enjoys cracking skulls, its probably time to get back to planning a smackdown on Qwerty." The hippo replied and we headed back to the Safehouse.

* * *

**Li-chan: *petting bazooka* Aww Bessy I know you want me to fire you...and I will as soon as I find a target..hehee.  
MoleFreak:...I'm gonna be underground if anyone needs me..  
ScorpionTail: I'll be in a closet...read and review!**


	10. Operation: Bird Roundup

**Li-chan: Well hi guys, this is the final part of Egypt!  
All cannon characters: WHOOOHOOOO!  
Li-chan: ...anyway we hope you enjoyed it and say goodbye to Qwerty,Ankh and Slytunkhamen for this is the last time you'll be seeing them. If you wish to give them parting gifts and messages leave everything in that big box down there.  
ScorpionTail:Twister the fox again we are happy you like the story!  
MoleFreak: Toothpick!Hi! Nice too hear you've got the internet now!  
Li-chan:Fanus Obscurus hiya!I actually read that story where she dies...it was total crap...seriously now no one here takes you seriously please i don't have a bazooka!And I actually love all the Sly characters!But yes I have bit people...it's a thing my friend showed me for self defence...but I do not have rabies! ^_^Oh yeah but if you send a spider anywhere near me i'll SMASH IT WITH A HAMMAH!  
MoleFreak:...Just for the record she has arachnophobia :D  
Sly: Oh so that's why the Contessa is the only one who could not enter the studio...  
ScorpionTale:SomeoneIslandic, we're happy you care and here is the story!  
MoleFreak: Someone else, we are carrying on!  
Li-chan: LEGO Batman...?Umm...Interesting that you have taken an interest in Sly Cooper?Anyway glad you like the story!  
ScorpionTale:We do not own any cannon stuff from the Sly Cooper series!**

* * *

The Cooper gang was discusing they're final operation in Egypt..

"Eureka! All right team! I've come up with a plan to free those captive birds. For this job, you and Slytunkhamen have to make your way through the pyramid that houses those pretty birds..." Bentley said activating his Bentley tech.

Murray snickered at this.

"Murray..." The turtle said in a warning tone.

"Oh sorry Bentley! Keep on!"

"As I was saying, make your way through the pyramid that houses those birds and navigate through it carefully. Qwerty is sure to have security around inside. Once you find the birds' room, DON'T step inside, let me hack the computer nearby to disable those invisible lasers. But before you do anything over there, Ankh needs to divert attention away from you two by hypnotizing the reinforcements. Then, Murray can beat them senseless. Carmelita, your job is simple: just provide cover for Sly and Slytunkhamen while they head for the pyramid with the explosives. Now if you guys are ready, we should start this right now!"

**Sly's P.O.V**

I was headed toward the main road with Carmelita so we could begin our operation.

"Carmelita, are you up for this?"

"Of course I am, ringtail. Just be careful you don't get mummified in there."

" Very funny, Carmelita. Slytunkhamen, are you up for this?"

"I have been ready for quite some time, my fellow Cooper. I am more than willing to defend this land from Qwerty's wickedness. The Ankh Bombs are also ready for service, by the way."

" Okay then." I activated my binocucom to contact Murray ."Murray, are you and Ankh ready?"

" I'm pumped!" Murray replied.

"Good to know, Murray. Carmelita, get on the roofs and start blasting any guards heading our way! This is gonna get nasty!"

Slytunkhamen and I were headed toward the main pyramid, while Carmelita was blasting any guards that were coming toward us. Since we were the ones carrying the bombs, we couldn't get hit by any guards.

Once we got to a vulnarable side of the pyramid we stopped to place the bombs.

"Are you sure that these bombs have a lot of kick?" I asked Slytunkhamen.

"You have no idea. Once, me and Imhotep were blown several feet back. For such tiny bombs, they have a lot of force."

We placed the bombs. "HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" I yelled as we ran away from them,the explosion created a hole in the pyramid wall.

"Well, that was something!" I exclaimed.

"Just like old times! Hahahaha! If only Imhotep were alive to be here, he'd get so excited!" Slytunkhamen exclaimed and took out a binocucom we gave him earlier. " Are you and Ankh making progress? We just made a large hole in the pyramid." He said.

**Murray's P.O.V**

"Reinforcements are coming fast and Ankh is having a tough time hypnotizing them all!" I said as I saw Ankh struggle with the guards.

"There are too many of them, hippo! Protect me from those creeps!" She said.

" You got it, Ankh! "The Murray" is gonna beat you donkeys senseless!" I said and began beating up the guards while protecting Ankh.

Once I finished I took out my binocucom. "The Murray" has taken those donkeys to the glue factory! YEAAAAAAAHHH!"

**Sly's P.O.V**

"Great work, Murray! Slytunkhamen, age before beauty." I said.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He replied and we entered the pyramid.

" You sure this pyramid isn't too booby-trapped?" I questioned.

"If that fellow Bentley said it then maybe it is."

"You remember the plan?" I asked him.

" I'm certain that we will have to part ways here. I'll go left, you go right."

" Riiight... See you in the next room." I exclaimed.

When he left I entered the small room, cat guards attacked me. I defeated them easily and climbed on top of a sarchophagus. A hook was there, I balanced on it and it lowered down.

"A booby trap, I should have known, probably the normal Egyptian traps, piece of cake."

I said and then took a better look at the room and noticed the various booby traps that appeared.

I gulped at this. "I don't think I should've jinxed it earlier."

From the hook I jumped on the ground and avoided the daggers coming from the next trap was a fire trap. I evaded it by jumping on some spears that were coming from the wall, the final trap was 4 axes swooping back and fort,this time I had to be quick about jumping on the spears. Once I evaded this there was a sarchophagus waiting for me, I used my mummy costume and ended up in the bird room.

"I wonder how Slytunkhamen is doing."

**Slytunkhamen's P.O.V**

I entered a room with patrolling hyena guards. I defeated them quickly and entered a room full of booby traps. When I stepped forward another trap was activated there where various flashlight guards positioned near it. I used my False Scarab Technique and lured them toward the swinging axes. The axes broke from they're strength and the guards died.

I then saw a wall in front of me it had the words "If You Seek Treasure, Answer A Riddle" written on it, as I read further it said. "Like trees and flowers, I have roots. My roots are logical and orderly, and work in a timely manner. What is the name of my roots?"

"The thing you speak of is time, if I'm not mistaken. And I believe the answer to your riddle is "chron", which comes from the Greek god Chronos, the God of Time. I've been friends with a Greek merchant for a long time, so I know this information personally."

The wall then crumbled, and a hook was behind it. I climbed the hook and jumped towards the Bird room where my descendant was waiting for me.

"About time. What were you doing?" He asked.

"Stuff."

"Uhh what kind of stuff?"

" Does that even matter!? We need to free these birds!"

"Okay, let me at that lock!"

He tried to run toward the lock, but I grabbed him with my cane and stopped him.

"Remember what Bentley said? There are some kind of booby traps here."

"You mean lasers?

"Whatever you want to call those. He said we have to look for the nearby computer and, "hack it"? What does that mean?" I questioned.

**Sly's P.O.V**

" It's... A long story, but I think that's the one."

"I'll stay here while you play with that weird sarcophagus." He said reffering to the computer.

I went to the computer and placed Bentley's portable hacking device on it. Once he was done hacking the lasers deactivated.

"Woah! What kind of Anubis magic is this!?" Slytunkhamen exclaimed.

"It's called the future. Now help me with the lock."

He then attempted to break the lock.

"Woah! This is very sturdy."

"Don't worry we just have to give enough power, now at the count of three. One...Two...THREE! "

We simultaneously broke the lock.

"Well that was easy... Wait, what is that sound?" He questioned.

"Sounds like a blimp or an airship!"

Then Qwerty burst through the ceilling.

"Aha! Cooper! We meet again, and you brought little Slytunkhamen here too! This job is just too easy!"

"What are you doing here, Qwerty?"

"Just crashing the party! Now, if you don't want trouble, Slytunkhamen, then give me your cane and you can both leave unhurt."

" Not even Ra can take this cane from me!"

Crocodile guards jumped through the ceilling and snatched the cane.

"How about some crocodiles instead!?"

"No! Give me that back!"

"Keep dreaming, punk!" One of the guards said.

" Hahaha! As I said, it is too easy now boys, bring me back up!"

The rope Qwerty was hanging on was being pulled up.

" He is getting away! Do something, brother!" Slytunkhamen said.

"Don't worry, Slytunkhamen, I will get your cane and beat all nine lives out of that cat!"

I jumped and climbed the rope. I noticed the wing of Ra in a glass case.

"How do you like it, Cooper?! Isn't it magnificent?"

"Give me back Slytunkhamen's cane you bag of furballs!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Like I would give it to a wannabe thief!"

"Look who's talking!? I come from a long line of thieves, while you, you are a professor who can't come up with moves for himself! You just copy them from someone else!"

"You take those words back, Cooper!"

"Sorry, no gift receipt!"

"You think I don't have moves for myself! Look at this!" He exclaimed and summoned magical floating rocks." Like that Cooper?! How about a fight to see who's the better thief?!" He said and teleported to one of the rocks.

I spire jumped on the rocks while avoiding his attacks. I ended up in an arena shaped rock. He summoned his jackal guards I defeated them and kept avoiding his attacks until he got tired of using his ability. Then I used my mummy costume and wrapped him in bandages. I hit him repeatedly until he broke free,he teleported to another rock and left a sarchophagus behind. I used it and ended up in midair, I landed on a floating rock and used the other rocks to get to Qwerty again, I used the bandages repeating my previous attack, he left a sarchophagus behind again. I used the sarchophagus and ended up on a rock being chewed by magical snakes. To make matters worse Qwerty was throwing magical boulders at me. I avoided them and when I got to him he summoned his scorpions and jackals. I defeated them and repeated my attack this was the last time and I had won.

Qwerty collapsed to the ground and disappeared, probably due to a time anomaly. He left Slytunkhamen's cane there.I picked it up and was about too take the wing of Ra when a menacing laugh was heard above me. Two hyenas growled at me,they grabbed the wing of Ra and left in the airship.

* * *

_**"From what I heard from Bentley, Qwerty was sent back to the present. Needless to say, this was the last time we'd have to deal with him. For now, anyway. As for Penelope, she and her troops are still out there. Who knows what time period could be next. Well, that's what I was thinking until Carmelita showed me a mystic rune. She told me that she was going to go to Celtic Scotland first, but when she found the vase, she came here instead. It only made sense that we should go the Scotland next. After all, it was all we had at the moment. As we got in the van, Carmelita gave me a look that told me that she had been through a lot. She must've been worried sick about me. According to her, she toughened herself up, putting all of her energy into her police work. But after awhile, she began to feel insecure about herself. I reassured her that I'd be fine. I needed to be for what was going to come next. Who knows? Maybe Carmelita will eventually get her confidence back. Regardless, we needed to head to Celtic Scotland and fast. It may have been risky, but it was a risk we needed to take."**_

* * *

**Li-chan: AND THAT'S THE END OF EGYPT!SAY GOODBYE YOU THREE!  
****Ankh: Goodbye good people it was amusing to be here!  
****Slytunkhamen: Yes!Other than being tortured it was very amusing!We shall come visit you now Soul!  
****Qwerty:...It was...okay..  
****Sly: You're just pissed I beat you...  
*they start fighting again*  
****Li-chan:ANYWAY! AS I SAID all parting gifts, and parting messages must be put in the big box down there! Be sure to say goodbye too you're favorite character!And give them a nice present!  
****Everyone: Read and Review!  
****Sly: See ya in Scotland!**


	11. Smile For the Camera!

**Li-Chan: HI GUYS HERE WE ARE ATTTTT DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN SCOTLAND!Thank you all reviewers!Twist!Everyone says thanks for the gifts!Soul it's nice to see you having fun!Fanus, thanks!Yeah I can be civil when I wish too. And I can't wait for my big scene in that fic.  
Carm:...Dios it's like you're a movie star or something..  
Sly: Much better than that lame desert!  
Carm: It was too hot!  
Sly: Though nothing is hotter than you gourgeous!  
*they start making out*  
Li-Chan:...*pukes*  
MoleFreak: HEY watch the fur!  
Li-chan: Sorry...that's just...*pukes*  
MoleFreak: Since she just puked a bit on my fur and is feeling ill let's just get this over with. I'm going to take a bath, you Li are going to the doctor.  
Li-chan:...but the doctor is Contessa...I DON'T WANNA! *pouting like 2 year old*  
MoleFreak: *sigh* You're going... *drags off*  
ScorpionTail...anyway we don't own any cannon stuff...**

* * *

_**'When we reached Celtic Scotland, it looked absolutely nothing like we had expected it to. There was just so much destruction. It was as if the entire landscape was the victim of mass anarchy. And the local guards looked much more vicious than the ones from Egypt. This didn't bode well for any of us. And then I remembered good ol' Slaigh MacCooper. Said to be the strongest of the Cooper Clan, he could break locks with a single blow from his cane. He also wrote down the Wall Edge move in the Thevius Raccoonus. However, it looked like he wasn't doing anything at the moment. In fact, we didn't see any trace of him. It was like he vanished in thin air or something. He had to have been somewhere around here. But for now, it was like he never existed at all. The more we thought about the situation, the more we felt unsure of what we needed to do next. There was one thing on our minds that we knew for certain, though. It was going to take a lot more than Slaigh MacCooper to help fix up Scotland. That much was a given.'**_

* * *

**Sly's P.O.V**

"Alright, Bentley, I'm in position. Now what?" Sly said.

"Do what you did in Egypt, Sly. Take as many recon photos as you can. We'll be needing every single one of them for this. See if you can get a good shot of that fort. It seems like it's important." Bentley replied.

We needed the photos ,this place was a mess! And we had to know what happened.

The first thing I needed to photograph was the fort. I climbed on top of the hideout, and got a picture of it.

"Hmm... That fort has to be where Slaigh MacCooper is being held captive! But how are we going to get in?"

The next thing were skateboard ramps. I had no clue what those were doing here.

"It looks like the guy who took over this place has a hobby. But it's certainly not one that's from this era, though. Interesting."

Next up was graffiti..who is this guy?

"Le Dude Was Here"? Whoever that guy is has to be the one responsible for all of this."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." I replied sarcasticaly.

Next up was the loch, it was close too Slaigh's old hideout. For some reason it was surrounded by guards.

"That loch seems suspicious. There has to be something of importance there. Why else would there be so many guards?"

I nearly jumped at what I saw next...IT WAS NESSY!IT WAS THE LOCHNES MONSTER!IT WAS REAL!I snapped a picture quickly before it was out of sight again.

"Did you see that?!"

"Could it be? No, it couldn't have been... Could it? YES! It's the Loch Ness Monster! This could be very useful!"

Next were some ruins,they were close too the loch. I just had to be careful not too be seen. There were some weapons lying around..

"Wow. It looks like there was some kind of battle going on over there. Judging from the weapons, though, it looks like it wasn't caused by anyone from this time period."

Lastly I needed to photograph some destroyed buildings near the town.

"Wow... It's like there was some kind of riot out here. This doesn't look good at all." I said.

"Alright Sly, head back to the hideout. I have a general idea of what we're going to do to rescue Slaigh MacCooper."

* * *

**Li-chan: *holding on too door* NOOOO YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ME!NEVER NEVER!  
MoleFreak: *trying to pry her from door* Come on!IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG?!**  
**Li-chan: *digging nails into door* IF I BREAK A NAIL THIS WILL BE YOU'RE FAULT!  
Sly:...That's the girliest thing i've ever heard you say...  
Bentley: If you ask me it's an improvement...**


	12. FREEDOM!

**Li-chan: Hi guys just to let you know i'm sorry for not updating, so as a reward I shall add two chappys now!Also Scorp is..gone.  
Sly: He's dead!How?Who killed him! *gasp*. Li how could you!?  
Li-chan: NO YOU IDIOT HE'S ON VACATION!  
Sly: Dead people can go on vacation?  
Li-chan:...HE IS NOT DEAD!AND WHY DO YOU ASSUME I MURDERED HIM?  
Sly: ...You are the only one who would...  
Li-chan:...I need a vacation too...  
MoleFreak:...Anyway...ignore Sly, Scorp is on vacation enjoying the nice sandy beaches and pools...while we're...here...  
Li-chan:...Now I'm depressed...Carmelita...be a dear and do the disclaimer?  
Carmelita: Si, the three amigos do not own any cannon stuff.**

* * *

**Bentley's P.O.V**

"Okay, Sly, I need you to just wait a second before we go and rescue Slaigh, okay?" I said using my binocucom.

"Why? Can't we just have Murray break down the doors?" Sly responded

"And have a bunch of guards breathing down our necks? I don't think so. If I did my math right, and I always do my math right, there should be a small opening into the fortress located somewhere in the back. The problem is trying to find out how to get there."

" Hmm... I have an idea. There are a lot of skateboarding ramps nearby. Maybe there's a switch or something hidden behind one of them."

"That sounds like a good idea, Sly! But which one? Hmm... Stand back. I've got this." I responded.

I headed over to the ramp closest to the fortress,once I was behind it I saw a terminal. I started hacking into it.

Once I was done the walls of the fortress came down to reveal a large hole in the back.

"I'm a genius! The walls have come down!" I exclaimed.

" Excellent, Bentley. Now all I need to do is sneak inside and let nature take care of the rest."

**Sly's P.O.V**

I headed down the now unblocked path to the hole, I then snuck inside.

I looked around in awe at how big the fortress actually was.

"Woah... This might take a little bit longer than I thought..."

I entered the first room, it was completely empty so I just proceeded through to the next one, the next room was a cellar, it had many kegs full of all sorts of drinks, it was also full of many deer and marten guards. I avoided them and climbed up a rope leading to some chandeliers, I rail walked over them and entered a room devoid of guards. There were plenty of kegs to conceal my presence, at the exit I took out a deer that was on patrol, I entered a kitchen next there was a group of crows guarding some prison cells.

I took out my binocucom and examined the cells, I couldn't see into them because of the doors.

"Bentley, look at all of these cells! I can't see into them thanks to the doors."

"Be careful, Sly. None of those cells actually have anyone in them. Why else would those crows just stand there protecting only one of them?"

"Good point. Thanks, buddy."

" Anytime." He responded as I put my binocucom away.

The crows had spotted me then.

"Swatch, lads! Intruder!"

"He looks weak! Let's gie heem!"

"Ye cannae win, laddie! There's tay mony ay us!"

"We'll see about that." I responded.

I beat up all of them including their reinforcements,I put a portable hacking device on a terminal that kept the special cell door closed.

Once Bentley was done hacking the door opened.

"Okay, Slaigh, time to come with...me?"

I was stunned to see a young gray fox woman instead of Slaigh.

She took out her bow and pointed an arrow at me threatheningly.

"Fa ur ye? Ye arenae wi' 'at sypug, ur ye, laddie?" She said in a thick scottish accent.

"Okay, look, relax, lady. I'm here to save Slaigh MacCooper. Do you know where he is? I'm his descendant from the future."

I was nervous as she examined me, then she slowly put down the arrow.

"Ye hae his een, loon. Yoo're tellin' th' truth. If yoo're lookin' fur yer ancestur, he is somewhaur near th' roof ay th' fortress. 'At goshawk locked heem up weel, thocht. An' aam warnin' ye noo. Dornt underestimate heem. Ye kin? Yoo're gettin' intae a lot ay trooble comin' haur, loon. Noo Ah need tae gie gonnae an' gie help frae th' nearby village. 'At spyug hasnae reached it yit. Lae is up tae ye! Och, an Ah am Agnes. Agnes-Aggy MacFox."

She quickly shook my hand as I stared at her a confused look on my face.

Then she ran off in the direction I came from.

" ...Okay then...uh... Right then. She said something about the roof. Okay, I think I know where to go now. But that face. It's so familiar." I said pondering on it.

As I exited the cell realization hit me.

"Wow. Who knew Carmelita had such intimidating ancestors. And here I thought it was just her."

I headed into the other room, inside a goshawk was playing a video game, he looked angry about something as he yelled at the screen.

"So this is the bird Agnes was talking about? He's going to be really fun to mess with, I can already tell." I whispered to myself as I sneaked past him and headed towards some stairs.

Once I headed down the stairs, there were some obstacles I had to pass. First was a pit of boiling water, I just jumped over that It was followed by some spike traps, I Ninja Spire jumped on the ones that didn't retract and headed close to Slaigh's cell door, I soon arrived on the platform where his cell was...

"Don't worry, Slaigh, I'm here to-

I was cut off by a loud yell.

"FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! He yelled as he busted the door.

He looked towards me.

" Ye waur sayin', laddie?"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thes sort ay hin' happens aw ay th' time, loon! What's yer nam? Ye hae a name, reit?"

" Uh-I-It's Sly. Sly Cooper."

"A fellaw thief? Wondeful!" He said patting me on the back, I surpresed a pained yelp,but a painful look formed on my face.

"Nae tae fash yerse, laddie! I'll gie us it ay haur!"

He said grabbing me and smashing through the wall...many alarms were heard in the background...

**Third person P.O.V**

The goshawk flew over too the cell, an angry look on his face as he realised the cell was destroyed and Slaigh had escaped.

"Not cool, bro! Not cool! Guards, totally get your butts in gear! We got an escaped prisoner, man!" He said.

* * *

_**'Slaigh MacCooper was hesitant at first, but he eventually told us who had imprisoned him in that fort. Apparently, someone calling himself 'Le Dude' was responsible for it. After Bentley did some data crunching, and after we found out what a goshawk was, we were able to figure out just who this Le Dude guy was. Once a famous skateboarder from Santa Monica, Le Dude had gotten into trouble with the law when some friends asked him to help out with a robbery. The leader of the group left him and the other robbers behind, and they ended up in prison. After breaking free, Le Dude took his friends' weapons and became a weapon smuggler. He soon began using his own skateboarding skills in his crimes, usually getting away in one piece, though I can't say the same for everyone around him. I have to admit, it certainly seems surprising that Le Dude even got involved in this mess. And given all of the weaponry his hired guns have in their arsenal, I knew this was going to be tough. Unfortunately for Le Dude, I happen to like it that way.'**_

* * *

**Li-chan: *typing furiously*  
Molefreak: SEE YA IN ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES WHILE LI FINISHES THIS CHAPTER!**


	13. That Magic Feeling

**Li-chan: AND WE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
MoleFreak: SLAIGH IS HERE FOLKS!  
Slaigh:Guid day readers, guid tae be haur.  
Li-chan: AGGY TOO!  
Agnes:Uh...Whit slaigh said..  
Li-chan: IF YOU WISH TO BORROW THEM YOU MUST REVIEW FIRST JUST LIKE WITH SLYTUNKHAMEN EXCEPT THIS TIME YOU GET BOTH!FIRST REVIEW ON THIS CHAPPY GETS 'EM!  
MoleFreak: We don't own the cannon stuff.  
Li-chan: NOW LET US BEGIN!**

* * *

Slaigh MacCooper was out in the field, it was time that he got back in business.

"Aye! I've reached th' marker, Bentley!" He yelled into a binocucom the gang had given him.

" Good, Slaigh! Now, I'll be needing you to collect some things for me."

" Loch whit? Bags?"

"No no no, it's more important than that. If we're going to get rid of Le Dude, then we'll need something a bit more mysterious than that. We'll be needing magic."

"Magic? Whit yer plannin', laddie?"

" I've analyzed the mystic rune we used to travel to this time period and it looks like we'll be able to have Sly actually use magic for the main event. And if we're going to get to the main event, that magic will be a necessity if we're going to recruit the Loch Ness Monster." The turtle said.

"Laddie, Ah got tae hain it tae ye! 'At soonds loch a stoatin' plan! But Ah hae some questions. Whaur ur ye gonnae fin' magical mince? An' whit mince ur ye lookin' fur?"

"Specifically, we'll be needing a magic wand, a wizard's robe, and another one of those runes. I'm sure that they'll be easy enough to find, but please be careful. You don't seem like the type of person who likes stealth that much."

"Lad, aam th' master ay stealth aroond these hills! Aam mair prepared than ever."

"Good! Now hop to it, Slaigh!"

" Fur freedom! Fur Scootlund!"

Slaigh headed toward a hill east of town,the mystic rune was located there, once he reached the hill he used his wall edge move on a ledge leading to an eagle's nest.

"If aam reit, Ah can dash forward usin' mah Dashin' Hawk can e'en use it tae strafe when in combat"

Doing the technique jettistoned Slaigh toward the nest. He grabbed the rune and headed to the north part of town. Soon he arrived in front of a small cave, he entered it and there was a door with a lock on it blocking his path to the wand.

"Nae lock is tay toogh enaw fur me tae crack!"

He destroyed the lock and grabbed the wand,he then went to the east side. Which was close too the Safehouse, a deer was patrolling nearby,he had the wizard robe.

Slaigh pickpocketed him and obtained the robe. But he alerted the deer so he had to defeat him.

"Loch Ah said, laddie! Aam th' master ay stealth!" He exclaimed entering the safehouse.

* * *

**Li-chan: DOOONE! DONE DONE DONE!  
MoleFreak: Good good good!Goodbye for now readers and remember first reviewer gets to spend time with Aggy and Slaigh.  
Li-chan: Be sure to tell us all about you're fun in the big box down there.**


	14. Monsters Ahoy

**Li-chan: Hiya, we're here with the next chapter!  
MoleFreak: Just us, Scorp contacted us but alas he's not present.  
Li-chan: AND DUN DUN DUN OUR WINNER IS...SOUL..WHAT?..WOW YOU ARE A LUCKY GAL SOUL!...Sorry but It's not my fault if they won't leave, you have to make 'em put you're foot down! Now we are sending you Aggy and Slaigh!  
MoleFreak: Enjoy them and describe you're fun in the big box down there.  
Li-chan: And now for some shameless advertising from moi. To all of you Devil May Cry fans reading this I must announce that I have published the first chapter of my own fic. And I assure you it shall be interesting, feel free to check it out ;)  
MoleFreak: And uh as usual we don't own the cannon stuff :)**

* * *

**Sly's P.O.V**

I arrived at the shore of the Loch like Bentley instructed, we were going to need help from none other than Nessy and this was a good oportunity to test out my Wizard costume.

I changed into my costume and waved my wand a bit testing it out, streams of magic appeared then vanished. I pulled out my binocucom.

"Okay, Sly, this is a little complicated. We need to get Nessie on our side, but her hangout is that island near the center of the Loch."

I shivered at this.

"Water looks cold, too. How do you expect me to get over there? There's no sign of a boat or dock or anything."

"True, but see that blue pad over there? It seems to be linked to that other one on that small bit of land a little bit from the shore. Hmmm... Let's try something out. Stand on the pad and use you're wand. Then, we'll see what happens."

I did as Bentley told me, I waved my wand and it sparkled blue a blue bridge then appeared connecting the two pads.

"Wow-how. That was cool."

"Interesting. The two blue pads created a bridge. I wonder if there are any other pads that have different uses. But, we can think about that later. We got to get to Nessie."

After I did the same with two more blue pads a screech filled the air. In the mist something large moved, but only it's red eyes were visible.

"There she is! She must've sensed you coming! Looks like she's going to attack!"

"What do I do? The blue pads are out of power and she's too far out of range to enchant her!"

"I don't know, but those green pads seem funny. Best you do some magic and hope they help."

Nessie blasted balls of water at me, I jumped to the green pad and waved my wand. It glowed green and a shield surrounded me.

"Perfect. A shield."

But it didn't last very long and I had to move to another pad then Nessy started dissappearing into the mist.

"She's getting away! Sly, you have to go after her!" Bentley exclaimed.

"And how am I supposed to do that when I'm stranded out here with two currently useless pads and... a RED pad? When did THAT get there?"

"There's one over there, too. Wonder what's going to happen."

I shrugged and jumped to the pad I waved my wand, it glowed red and I was surrounded by a red energy, then I was lunged to the other pad.

"Woah. THAT felt really weird."

The monster appeared again and started attacking, luckily some green pads were close by. So I activated the shield again several times and she dissappeared again.

"Got the hang of this now. Nessie can't run...or swim forever."

I said as I repeated the process with the red pads again, I appeared at the center of the island. The lochnes monster appeared behind me.

"Now's your chance, Sly! Bewitch her!"

"Let's hope this works, or I'm monster food." I muttered to myself

I waved my wand and a trail of magic extended from it to Nessy. She swayed looking slightly dizzy, her eyes then turned blue.

"Um, hello? Nessie?"

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"There is an evil person from another land destroying the country. Will you help us stop him?"

She purred at this and bent her neck to nudge me playfuly I responded by stroking her head.

"I can't believe it, Sly! Not only did you tame the Loch Ness Monster, but you're also PETTING the creature! ... heh heh, and by the looks of it, she's taken a liking to you."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Don't push it, Bentley."

Suddenly she dived her head underneath me and tossed me in the air.

"WOOAH!"

I exclaimed landing on her head.

"Hey, Bentley, would you believe me if I told you that THE Loch Ness Monster is giving me a ride?"

"WHAT?! I-I-I... I think I'm going to faint."

I chuckled as Nessy began moving to shore.

* * *

**Li-chan: So we've got Nessy now and she is adorable! *glomps Nessy*  
MoleFreak: Be sure to tell us about you're fun Soul.  
Li-chan: Again shameless advertising DMC fans check out my DMC fic ;) And read and review..on both ehhehe :D**


	15. Down the Hatch

**Li-chan: New chappyyyy guyz!  
MoleFreak:Yesh,...and uh thanks for the reviews!  
Li-chan: Yes Soul, nice to see you having a good time with uh now you need to send 'em back again!  
MoleFreak:We don't own any cannon stuff!**

* * *

The goshawk-Le Dude emerged from behind some ruins, Sly hid behind a pile of rubble to remain unnoticed.

"The boss better be somewhere nearby. I have to keep my coolness factor up." Le Dude said.

The raccoon had a confused look on his face.

_'What the heck is this bozo talking about?'_

"Where did the boss say I should go? Oh right! The secret place! I better not fly, though. The Cooper Gang might notice me." The goshawk said to himself.

"Bentley, did you get all that?"

"Loud and clear, Sly. That idiot isn't even going to know what hit him. Follow Le Dude to wherever that secret place of his is, but be careful. The guards in the area seem to be extra vigilant right now."

Sly carefully tailed Le Dude, using his Silent Obliteration technique he took out some marten guards blocking his path.

Suddenly Le Dude got on his skateboard, making Sly run after him.

He stopped at the shores of the Loch Ness.

The thief hid behind some bushes, Le Dude looked around and activated a holographic projector, but from his position Sly couldn't see the face of the person he was comunicating with.

"Awesome, man! You're here!" Le Dude exclaimed.

"Finally, you have arrived. For a moment, I thought that you had abandoned your duties." An uknown voice said.

A confused look appeared on Sly's features as this wasn't Penelope's voice.

_'Must be a voice modulator.'_

"Everything's going just fine, man. Check it out, dude!"

"Call me "Master", you imbecile." The person said angrily.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, you have everything in the mines under control, don't you?"

"Yup! Just gotta enter this silo and we'll get everything started. It's time to get my coolness factor up! Cowabunga! " Le Dude exclaimed, he pressed a button and opened a silo on the he got on his skateboard and jumped in.

" I should've given him the codename "The Idiot" instead of "The Grudge".

The person then turned off his hollogram and followed Le Dude in too the mine.

"Bentley, is your RC Car ready?" Sly asked.

"You bet it is! I got it working hours ago just in case we needed it. Just let me get that car into the silo and we can really rock this joint!"

The RC car drove past Sly and stopped in front of the silo as Bentley realised how steep the incline was in regards to the mine entrance.

"Um, Sly, I don't know how to tell you this, but this could be a one-way trip for my RC Car."

"Don't worry. Make sure you keep it well-hidden when we raid the mine, okay?"

"Gotcha."

The car entered the silo and once it got past some lasers it began following Le Dude and the projector.

After a series of hallways they reached a room surrounded by mined metals.

Using the car Bentley activated an elevating platform hidden behind some metals, Le Dude did not notice this, cautiously Bentley drove the car on the elevated platform careful not to knock over the metal. Once the car reached the end of the walkway it headed down a small incline close to Le Dude.

Bentley then activated a machine on his RC car that let's him listen in on conversations as the incline obscured his vision.

Le Dude cleared his throut.

"I'm doing a fine job, man. Most of the Valiantium has been mined. If those dudes think we're not doing much, then they're in for a shock, dude."

The entity using the projector growled in frustration.

"You had better make sure they aren't able to get here, goshawk. Failure is not an option, after all. And wherever they go, the ruining of plans follow. Understood?"

"Don't worry, man, I got this. The sooner as I catch those jerks, the better."

" Why are they mining underneath of the loch? I need to get closer. They're too quiet." Bentley said to himself.

A deer spotted the car through a vent leading to another section of the mine. He grabbed the car much to Bentley's dismay.

"Uh-oh!"

He smashed the car against the wall and walked off.

"Oh well. At least we know what Le Dude's dirty little secret is. But why did they have to trash my RC Car?!"

* * *

**Li-chan: Poor Bent and his car, well watcha gonna doo!Ba bye guyz!  
MoleFreak: See ya soon!**


	16. Goshawk Pro Skater

**Li-chan: Hi everyone!Very sorry for the delay! But I was (and still am) at my granny's house I recently got a laptop so I can do diz stuffz, I won't take much of your time we don't own cannon stuff so read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Carmelita's P.O.V**

After getting to the marked location, I put on my binocucom and awaited further instructions from Bentley.

"Alright Carmelita! According to a rumor in the town that I've heard, Le Dude is building powerful survelliance robots. I hope your shock-pistol can destroy them!" The turtle said.

"Of course Bentley! But in your latest slideshow you told us that Le Dude's tech-room is burglary safe."

"That's true, but right now, there's a skateboarding competition, of course hosted by "Le Dude", in that tent over there, called Skate'way Loch. And when the competition is going, all the survelliance systems will turn off. I sent Sly to the competition so it takes longer. He looks so funny!"

"Okay Bentley! I'll go into the tech-room, make my way to the robots, and DESTROY THEM ALL! "

...Okay don't blame me for this next move I was..umm excited and itching for a fight...I umm I shot the binocucom screen..hehe..oopsie?

" Oops..!" I exclaimed.

"You have to destroy Le Dude's tech, not mine! Anyway, get to the tech-barack now!" Bentley said.

After that...er..incident I went into the tech barrack.

"Have a nice time in there!"

**Sly's P.O.V**

I was inside the competition tent, there was a big skateboard ramp that Le Dude was standing on he was surrounded by a lot of deer guards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to totally awesome Skate'way Loch skateboarding competition, man! The rules are simple. The winner is the one who beats my old record, 250 000 points. And if you don't make it, well, I'm gonna slap you all day, dudes! Relax, I'm kidding, man! Hahaha! Well...kind of... Is there someone that wants to challenge me? No one?"

"I'm gunna beut you duwn, punk!" I exclaimed jumping on the ramp next to him.

I wore a black shirt and a red kilt.

"Well well well! What do we have hear? You have a name, "punk"?"

"Th' name is Alex! Alex MacDurban!"

"MacDurban you say? I guess you want to challenge me! If you win, you'll earn this totally awesome video game, "Le Dude 720 Flip"! You'll love it, man!"

"I'm un it!"

"Right, dude! Good luck! You can take my board! Not because you'll totaly win with it but, you know, dude!"

In two minutes I actually beat him, this was much easier than it looked...to me at least.

"What the tailwhip? You, broke my old record, dude! I'm... I'm gonna break it too! Give me the board, man!"

I grinned when Le Dude took the board from me and jumped down on the ramp.

"Gyyd luck, punk!" I said loudly. "Myself wondering how my girlfriend is doing..." I muttered to myself.

**Carmelita's P.O.V**

"Okay Carmelita! Find those robots and do what you did to your binocucom with them!" Bentley exclaimed.

"They are going to taste sparks!"

Three marten guards spotted me, I took care of them easily.

" I really want to see Sly in that outfit! Maybe he looks... Bah! Forget it!" I said to myself.

I entered another room and the door closed behind me, inside were six robots. Three were on the ground and three were flying around.

"Good night, trash!"

The robots where easy, I had to get close to the ground robots and let them grab me, then I would shoot at them repeatedly and then I grounded them...hehe..

The flying robots were fast, I had to shoot each one like..twelve times. Buuuut it was still simple.

"Amazing Carmelita!"

I grinned at the destroyed robots.

"The robots are completely blown up! Get to the Hideout now!"

**Third Person P.O.V**

Sly stood, the game in his hand in front of the competition tent.

"So you won the competition Sly?"

"Yeah, that cocky goshawk wasn't able to beat MY record, and I also won this!"

Sly held up the game proudly.

"Good! Good! That was really good Sly!"

"You wanted me to win the competition so you can get this game and play it, right?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Yes you did!" Sly said walking away from the tent.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Gah! Who really cares?" Bentley finally said.

"You, dude!"

Carmelita watched the exchange with a discouraged look on her face, the vixen looked guillty and afraid as she looked at the thief.

" I really hope I can protect you, Cooper. I never want to lose you again." She exclaimed sadly.

* * *

**MoleFreak: See ya next time guys!Agan sorry for the delay!**  
**Scorpiontail: Read and Review!**


	17. Computer Mouse

**Li-chan: Hey guys!This'll be a short AN thank you all for the reviews and views they mean a lot!We don't own any cannon stuff!Now enjoy!**

* * *

Bentley stood at a cliff close to the hideout and stared at a ruined photo of his former girlfriend Penelope.

"And I thought that I was the brains in the gang! I will never date someone like her again!"

Murray approached the turtle and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Come on Bentley! She's just a really evil, dumb and STUPID mouse that you loved once upon a time! You will find love again! Like my love for the van! I'm gonna buy some Scottish chocolate to her tomorrow! My lovely van..."

The turtle shot him a confused look and shook his head.

"And she fell in love with Sly back in Holland! And she was just an inch from killing him in Medieval England! I can't really understand which type she is! It doesn't make any sense at all! " He exclaimed tossing away the photo.

" I don't like her either! We need to get back to the Hideout, chum! We have to plan "Sly's birthday" Murray said.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Bentley said following Murray back to the hideout.

From under the cliff a familliar lavander mouse appeared.

" I really hope that man has a powerful firewall in his super-computer!" Penelope said running towards the loch shore where the silo was located, a sensor detected her and she dropped into it.

The mouse headed left and climbed a platform that led to the very bottom of the mine,once at the bottom she climbed a rope she arrived on top of platforms with various buttons on them,she boarded them and a door opened,from there she followed a dirt road with a lot of searchlights and laser security.

"At our meeting in Paris he didn't look like a smart guy! He looked more like an angry guy! Well, his codename is actually "The Grudge", so I guess it makes sense."

In front of her stood a lot of deer guards,they guarded a path that lead to a super-computer.

"Even at twenty feet away, I can see that the Glub-terminal is in very bad condition! I need to fix it! "

She walked right into one of the guards lights.

"Intruder! Stoap richt thare!" The guard said pressing his sword to her throat.

"Intruder? I'm your boss's boss! Ask him about it!" She scoffed.

"Sorry! Awright guys! It's aboot time fur an immediate execution! " The guard exclaimed,but before he could act Penelope dropped a smoke bomb.

"Huh? Whaur did she ran?"

Penelope hid behind a rock near the guards.

"Stupid guards! But I need to fix that terminal! Seems like I have to give my trust to my RC-skills one more time!" She said throwing her RC car in front of the guards. " This is easy, I can throw sleep bombs and shoot!"

Penelope easily defeated the guards,some she shot some she put to sleep first.

"Like I said. Stupid guards!"

The mouse walked toward the computer and began hacking into it,after she was done the screen turned green.

"I hope I don't have to fine tune everything in town!"

"Totally pay attention idi... I mean guards! My little female mouse-friend, Penelope, is going to visit us soon. Treat her with respect! And tell her that "The Master", left a gift for her in the mine! Don't forget, dudes!" Le Dude's voice was heard from a michrophone outside his mine.

"It's too late, Dude! But, I really want to see that "gift"!"

She exclaimed walking into the mine,two seconds later she came out with something on her back.

"Hehe! I allways wanted a Portable Time Machine upgrade!"

* * *

**Mole and Scorp:Read and Review!**


	18. Operation:Loch Ness Robbers

**ScorpionTail:We don't own anything cannon!**

* * *

"Well guys, I'm pleased to announce that we have everything properly set up for "Operation: Loch Ness Robbers." We'll need to get Nessie to help us out by distracting the guards on the surface. When that happens, we can make a mad dash for the silo entrance to Le Dude's mine. Once inside, Le Dude will know doubt beef up security, possibly with an updated computer! If that's the case, then I... Scratch that, Penelope isn't the main problem. The turrets inside of the mine are the real threat to our plans! Slaigh, you'll have to destroy all of the turrets before the rest of us can proceed. Murray will have to pry open a door leading to the rest of the mine in case Slaigh gets hurt. Carmelita, while Murray or Slaigh are doing their end of things, you'll have to zap any guards heading their way. If there are problems, I'll hack one of the terminals and see if you can get through. As soon as Le Dude shows up, however, we need to focus all of our attention on taking him down. Cowabunga!" Bentley explained.

"Great. Now I want pizza." Murray added.

"Later, Murray."

After the explanation of the plan it was time to start the operation,first off Bentley blew in a stock-and-horn causing Nessie to go into a temper tantrum and distract all the guards,luring them away from their posts. "That should do it! Alright everybody, Let's get started!" The turtle exclaimed.

"Fur Scootlund!" Slaigh exclaimed raising his cane.

Slaigh and Bentley ran over to the silo,Bentley used one of his special sticky bombs he made for the occasion to blow open the silo inside Slaigh became a bit unsure after seeing all the turrets.

"Grab mah bags an' flin' them in th' loch! That's a bit much!" The muscular Raccoon exclaimed,but shook his head. "Ah can dae thes!" He said re assuring himself.

Using his dashing hawk technique he got past them and destroyed them along the way.

"Ha! Yoo're it ay luck, giant!" A marten guard said throwing a piece of metal at Slaigh knocking him out cold.

He turned his head and fear appeared on his face seeing the angry look Murray was giving him.

"Och hen..."

The hippo punched him in the face knocking him out.

"The Murray" will get that door open in a jiffy! Sly, tend to Slaigh!Carmelita! The balconies above the door!"

Sly nodded and went over to his ancestor.

Bentley noticed two deer getting ready to attack. "He's right! Carmelita, hurry!"

"On it, Bentley!" The vixen responded getting closer to get a better shot.

Carmelita was taking out guards that were appearing on the balconies,once she was done Murray opened the large door they needed to use,however it had laser security Bentley began hacking it at once.

" Are you okay?" Sly asked pulling Slaigh back on to his feet.

"Ne'er bin better, laddie! Ah feel loch a freshly gart claymair!"

"Good."

Bentley had finished hacking and turned to the two raccoons.

"Le Dude should be somewhere close by, so be careful."

"Yes, nanny." Sly exclaimed teasingly.

Bentley rolled his eyes at this. " Moving on."

Now it was Sly's turn, to use his wizard costume, first using a green pad and a shield he deactivated lasers preventing him and the gang from moving on,next was a red pad he used it and teleported to the other side of a wall where a switch he needed to use was located,once activated a door opened,using a blue pad he created a bridge leading to another switch that would deactivate laser security surrounding the exit,once done Sly and the gang headed up an incline leading to a hallway where a familliar goshawk was waiting for them.

Le Dude brushed the dust off his skateboard and looked at the Cooper gang,his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Radical, dude! You made it! I was so totally looking forward to beat the stuffing out of you today!"

"It's over, "Le Dude". Whatever you're doing with this mine ends today! And really? Le Dude? What type of name is that? You're more like a "Le Dweeb" if you ask me." Sly retorted.

"Woah, hey now, man! I don't need you to be too critical, dude. You'll ruin my coolness factor! Tell you what. How about you use some of those thief moves and follow me down here?" He exclaimed skateboarding down a slope behind him. "Trust me! It's worth it! "

Seeing a rail he could use Sly followed him.

"We'll find a way down, ringtail! I promise!" Carmelita said she tried firing at the goshawk but the trigger was jammed. "Please make it this time..." She muttered worried.

Skillfully Sly followed Le Dude down the slope,Le Dude tried tricking him at times but Sly managed.

"It's all over, Le Dude!" Sly exclaimed as he arrived in front of Le Dude. Behind him a deer was hidden,slowly it snuck behind the raccoon and knocked him out with his claymore.

Carmelita hurriedly slid down to the slope. " I'm coming, Sly!" She tried hitting the deer but he was too fast. " Bentley, I need backup! "

However she was shocked to see the entire gang had been pinned down by various guards Murray and Slaigh were knocked out, they were all placed on a mine cart heading to a random destination,through a porthole Carmelita saw Nessie was captured explaining the horde of guards.

" Le Dude... " The vixen growled determination flashing in her eyes. " Le Dude! You're under arrest! Now let the Cooper Gang go!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Please! You're about as-" Surprise appeared on the goshawk's face. "Wait. Did you...totally just say...that I...was under...arrest!? You're a cop?! That does it! You law enforcement types are always ruining things for me, man! You should've left me alone! I'd still be a skateboarding phenomenon!"

" I'm an inspector. It's my job to lock up criminals like you. And now I'm "totally" going to lock you up, you washed-up crybaby!"

With anger in his eyes Le Dude pulled out a device on his tuxedo and pressed a red button,through a red mystic rune,Le Dude managed to set himself on fire without getting injured becoming like a pheonix much to Carmelita's surprise.

"Things are about to get gnarly, dude!"

The vixen felt insulted and glared at him.

"It's on, you loco goshawk!" She said finally managing to get her pistol to work again.

Carmelita now had a limited amount of time to defeat the goshawk before the Cooper gang fell into molten metal,Le Dude tried dive bombing Carmelita while he was ablaze,she dodged this but shooting him while he was on fire did not work,however it disoriented him so that he flew right into the sprinkler system and was vulnerable, he fell to the ground and now used his skateboard to move,in one hit Carmelita stunned him and he was now completely vulnerable several crows came to his aid, he managed to set himself on fire again, but using the same strategy and defeating the guards Carmelita managed to make him vulnerable again this time,he began flapping his wings,creating a fiery tornado the vixen was forced to run into the opposite direction and wait for him to become vulnerable again,after taking multiple hits he started cloaking himself in blue flames leaving a trail of them behind making it harder for Carmelita to dodge when he was almost defeated he began using his final option,and with his wings he deflected Carmelita's attacks however his wings couldn't endure anymore and were clipped.

Le Dude stumbled on to the ground as Carmelita shot the deer holding Sly,Sly punched the deer in the gut and helped Carmelita defeat it they began searching for the gang.

The vixen spotted a familliar mouse operating a switch in a nearby room,the Cooper gang had noticed this too except for the still unconcious Slaigh, they were all headed for a large furnace.

"Sly, get me Le Dude's skateboard!" She said.

"Gotcha!" The raccoon said grabbing the skateboard from Le Dude and throwing it to Carmelita,she threw it at Slaigh's head waking him up. Slaigh woke up with a jolt and used his cane to grind the mine cart to a stop.

Sly smiled at his love interest.

"Good job."

" It was nothing, really. Just a spur of the moment sort of thing, you know?" The vixen replied with a giggle.

"You did great, Carmelita."

The gang watched as Le Dude now covered in several burns walked over to Carmelita with a dazed look. "You... You ruined my coolness factor, man. " He said coughing up smoke.

"You had it coming, "dude". " She replied punching him in the beak,knocking him out through a porthole she saw Nessie was free and that there was a lot of commotion outside.

* * *

_**'For awhile now, my confidence had been waning. But when I defeated Le Dude, I felt more confident than ever! We proudly walked outside and saw that Agnes, my Scottish ancestor, had gotten the help she needed. Le Dude's guards were made into prisoners, and Agnes became an official enforcer of the law. She was the start of my police officer legacy. We partied later that day. Apparently, Sly's birthday was today. Murray ate the cake, as usual. Slaigh ate everything else. Anyway, we went back into the mine to search for Penelope and clues to her plan, but Penelope vanished. It's as if she was never there. Not to mention the hardware in the mine went haywire the moment Bentley tried hacking anything. As for the metals in the mine, we were too late. The mine had been completely emptied. Sometime later, Murray found a broken glass bottle with a fancy logo on it. We weren't sure what it was, but after analyzing its contents, it was clear this was a bottle of rum. So Penelope may have gone to the Age of Pirates? Good. I have nothing to fear anymore. But as we went to the van, I could see Murray's face as he looked at a photo of Penelope. I've never seen Murray so angry before. Just with his eyes alone, I could tell it would take more than hamburgers to cheer him up. As we got into the van, we knew now that someone other than Bentley wanted Penelope's head on a plate.'**_

* * *

**MoleFreak:That's it guys see you in the age of pirates say goodbye to Slaigh,Aggy and Le Dude!  
Li-Chan: As always send all parting gifts now!Ankh,Slytunkhamen and Qwerty loved theirs!**


	19. Oceanography Photography

**Li-chan: Here with another update!HELLO AGE OF PIRATES GOODBYE SCOTLAND!AGGY ...well she didn't get anything...sorry Aggy..well I still love you!Slaigh got a nice gift and is grateful!Le Dude is still unconsious so he didn't say much XD Anywhooz!Here's the next chappy!  
Mole:We don't own any cannon stuff!**

* * *

_**'Our arrival in the Age of Pirates was something that met many of our expectations. Just looking at the place told us that Penelope had a lot of influence here, what with her logo on every flag in town and all. We searched high and low for my pirate ancestor, Henriette "One-Eye" Cooper, but found nothing. Henriette was not only the best pirate in the Seven Seas, but also the most famous female Cooper in Cooper Clan history. Quite an accomplishment, if you ask me. And as it turned out, we were greeted by a strange albatross named "Red Rum Roger" who told us all about what happened to her. According to him, a mysterious phantom pirate calling himself "Black Beard" invaded Topaz Lagoon and bought off Henriette's crew, leaving Roger, her first mate, the only loyal shipmate One-Eye had left. Roger elaborated on the details, and much to our surprise, he described what he called "Armored Pelicans". While it wouldn't seem too suspicious to us at first, the dark realization of what Black Beard actually was began to sink in. Black Beard, a.k.a. Edward Teach, was a real pirate. I guess that's what she was counting on. But she's just insulting our intelligence now. Come on, Penelope. Is that really the best name you could think of?'**_

* * *

**Sly's P.O.V**

"Bentley, you there?"

"I hear you Sly,Have you seen Red Rum Roger anywhere, by any chance?"

"No, I haven't. Didn't he say he'd scout the area?"

"Yeah, but it looks like you'll have to do that for him. I sent Carmelita to go and search for Roger while you take recon photos. Good luck, buddy. With all of these pirates around, you'll need it."

I climbed on top of the largest ship in the area "The Green Monkey" to get a good vantage point.

The first target was a faraway island.

"That island looks pretty interesting. And what's up with the smoke? Is the island volcanic?" I asked Bentley.

"Interesting. judging from the way the smoke is coming out, it appears that there may be a production facility over there. Who knows. Maybe it's something else."

Next were some rum shipments.

"Needless to say, the pirates have plenty of supplies." Bentley stated.

"Yeah. I wonder what would happen if we take some away."

"Let's try and formulate a plan before we actually do anything like that." Bentley responded.

The third target was the Ship Graveyard.

"Hmm... That ship graveyard looks like it would be the perfect hideout for criminals."

"So we can assume that Penelope might be hiding out there?" I asked.

"Maybe, but we still can't be sure. She might be over by that island in the distance for all we know."

Next up was a sunken fleet.

"Could Penelope have caused any of this?" I asked.

" Not from the looks of it, Sly. Look at them. The ships are completely covered in all sorts of stuff. There's no way they could've sank recently. That doesn't mean we won't be able to find anything useful if we lotted them, though." The turtle explained.

I spotted a ship nearby and it looked familliar...it was the Emerald Eclipse,Henriette's famous ship.

"That's the Emerald Eclipse! It's supposed to be Henriette's famous ship!"

"Yeah, but it looks like Penelope added several improvements to it."

"I could do far better adjustments to anything better than this." Bentley scoffed.

I saw an odd looking pirate appear then...it looked like a robot.A robot version of the famous pirate Black Beard.

"Going for the ghostly pirate look, are you, Penelope? No matter. Sly, take a picture of her new suit. Hopefully, we can analyze it in case there are flaws we can exploit."

I took the picture and stared as he walked away.

"Interesting. It appears that that suit can generate steam or mist, which will prevent some knowing if we can pickpocket the mech."

"Not bad, Penelope. Not bad at all. But we're still going to put you in your place." I exclaimed.

After that Carmelita and Red Rum Roger appeared in front of a lighthouse.

"Looks like Carmelita found Roger." I stated.

"Good! Maybe he has new information about Henriette!"

An idea popped into my head so I shrugged and grinned as I went with it and photographed Roger as well.

"Nice swords." I exclaimed.

"Why did you photograph him?" Bentley asked.

"What? Can't somebody admire old weaponry craftsmanship?"

"I guess so. Now that I think about it, maybe it would be best if he lent you one of his swords. Maybe you could start swashbuckling!"

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Very funny, Bentley."

I navigated through a cliff edge and climbed down a ladder to approach Carmelita and Roger they were in a heated conversation at the time.

"You should've been more careful, landlubber. That would've been a nasty fall. " Roger said to Carmelita. I believe that's when he noticed me."Wonderful! We have information, matey."

"Good. What's up?"

"I think it would be best if I headed back to the hideout. My Shock Pistol has been acting up lately. " Carmelita exclaimed suddenly and walked away leaving us alone.

" Look, mate, I need you to do me a favor. Follow me to these key points. This is going to be real helpful, matey. I can guarantee that. But be careful, though. Renegade pirates are everywhere." Roger said.

" Good to know." I replied.

I followed him using my paraglider and we arrived at the gallows.

"Many pirates are hung there. You don't want to end up in there under any circumstances, especially seeing how Black Beard runs it now."

This was the first place that was suppose to be photographed.

Next I followed him across some buildings,I could see the shore on the other side of the island I was confused when he told me that was a point of interest.

" Black Beard patrols this part of the island often." Roger said.

"But is doesn't look like anything is there!"

"Oh, there is, mate. You just gotta look harder. It be all in the sand."

" I don't see how that could be, but I guess I'll take your word for it."

Lastly I followed him toward the harbor and he told me to take a picture of one of the ships.

"What wrong with these ships?"

"They be drawing in more and more pirates each day, matey. Be careful."

"Gotcha."

"Be very careful, matey. This be a treacherous place."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it, Roger. Oh, I have a question to ask."

He looked startled for a second. "What's wrong, landlubber?"

"Are you sure that the things in these photos are important?"

"ARR! They be the most important of the lot! Now you better get to the hideaway, mate, or the enemy pirates will come for us."

I stared at him,my eyes narrowed in suspision as he walked away,in the end I shrugged I assumed he was just paranoid.

"Nah. He's on our side. I'm sure of it. " I stated running to catch up with him.

* * *

**Scorp:Read and Review!**


	20. Freedom and Betrayal

**Li-chan: Well hi everyone,sorry about the delay but school has been troubling...anyway I don't own Sly there you go,go right down to the main part.:)**

* * *

The entire gang was huddled together on the edge of a bluff viewing the coast. Rum Rodger had explained that this is where Henriette was being gang followed him however Sly was somehow suspicious of the albatross.

"Okay, Red Rum. Are you sure below us is the cave prison where they'e keeping Henriette?" Bentley asked.

"Right I am, matey. Saw 'em drag de Captain in there with me own swaggled eyes." Roger looked a bit fidgety.

"If the first mate don't lie, I say we get moving." Sly declared a suspicion evident in his tone.

Roger glanced at the raccoon nervously before leading the gang to the coast,Sly brushed it off and followed using his own had all met in a cave,surprisingly there where no guards.

"No guards or high-tech security? Bentley, I thought you said this place will be packed with mercinary thugs." Sly asked.

"Agree. Something's off here. But this is where Henriette is, so we have to move on." Bentley replied.

With Sly in the lead the gang explored the lantern lit cave,until they arrived in front of five identical tunnels.

"The compass won't work here. This is bad." Bentley looked worried.

"You know, I actually overheard a few sea rats mentioning somethin' about a "chamber with a scar". Don't know what that hogwash could mean, though." Roger suddenly stated.

Using the binocucom,Sly had managed to locate an almost invisible scratch mark on the wall of the fourth gang decided that it was probably the right one,soon they arrived at a one room the cell was Henriette,a bored look on her face,she was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and her legs stretched out,On the door was a computer.

The gang ran up to the cell.

"Henriette!" Sly exclaimed happy to see his ancestor.

With a slight scowl on her muzzle Henriette looked at them,not noticing her first mate.

"And who are you landlubbers?" She asked in a bitter tone,she was obviously stuck inside the cell for quite some time.

"Captain! These mates have come from de future, or so they claim. We have come to break you out before you dance with Jack Ketch." Roger said.

"Well, yo ho ho, First Mate. If yer here to get me out, do it. Though I doubt you can get into that cursed box." She replied with sarcasam dripping from her tone.

"THAT? Don't make me laugh. That model is SOOO old fashioned. It'll only take a minute. " Bentley scoffed,and began hacking the mere minutes he was done.

"Password... piece of cake... overriding security... rerouting lock in three, two, one."

On que the cell door stared wide eyed first at the turtle,then at the door.

"Well, swaggle me one eye." She exclaimed in amazement.

Sly entered the cell and offered his hand to his ancestor. "Shall we leave, Captain One-Eye?" He asked imitating a pirate accent.

"My, for a sea dog, you sure know your manners to a wench." Henriette said in a flattered tone.

Carmelita glared at her. "Don't get any ideas, sister. That Ringtail is mine." She exclaimed looking agitated.

Bentley shook his head. "Oh great. It's Medievil England all over again." He said in an exaggerated tone.

As the two raccoons exited the cell,Henriette was the only one to notice that Roger was just about to stab hurriedly grabbed Sly's cane and dashed toward them.

"Look out, blubberball!"

Pushing Murray to the side Henriette managed to block the attack,however Murray crashed into the gang and knocked them right into the door closed leaving them took out a small hand cannon and blasted the ceilling, rocks fell in front of the cell,leaving the gang trapped inside.

"What 'tis the meaning of this, Red Rum?" She asked pointing the cane at him.

Roger laughed hysterically. "Awe, Cooper, you're cute when you're naive and angry. Let me ask you something. Who do you think sold the Emerald Eclipse along with its sea rovers to the great Black Beard? Who turned you in?"

Henriette looked angry as realization hit her. "Why you double-crossing, no good scallywag! Explain yourself!" She demanded.

"'Tings change, One-Eye. An so will de color of yer fur when run ya through!" Roger threathened.

"I'm gonna throw ya into a dead man's chest and then down to Davy Jones' Locker when I'm done with you, traitor!"

With Sly's cane Henriette engaged Roger in a sword fight,Roger was a skilled swordsman but Henriette was better she soon defeated him.

"This ain't over, wench! Black Beard shall rule the Seven Seas and you and those buccaneers shall be poxed!" Roger declared dropping his sword and fleeing.

Murray punched the rocks knocking them away and freeing the pirate raccoon looked surprised.

"Shiver me Timbers! Such strength!"

"Thanks, Captain! Murray reporting for duty!" Murray declared looking a bit shy.

"I'm Bentley, Henriette." Bentley said pondering on Roger's betrayal.

"It's Carmelita." The vixen looked a bit agitated by the female raccoon.

"The name's Sly. Sly Cooper."

Henriette's ears twitched at the last looked at Sly as if he was lying and inspected his cane. "Hm, solid gold... fine woodwork... real Cooper quality." She returned her gaze to Sly. "Not to mention that you look slightly like my father." She shrugged. "Hm, seems safe to believe you sea rovers." She said turning to the tunnel. " Now, it's best we depart! Handsomely now! " She exclaimed marching toward the tunnel.

The gang gave each other confused looks before following her.

* * *

_**'Henriette wasn't exactly pleased to know that I was related to her, but she managed to get over it rather quickly. We asked her to tell us about Red Rum Roger, and she gave us the goods. According to her, Roger was on the run from the law when the two of them met each other. When the Wandering Trident, Roger's ship, crashed into the harbor in Jamaica, Roger tried to steal Henriette's ship, which resulted in a sword fight. Roger lost the battle, but agreed to join Henriette as her first mate. Eventually, the two of them gained a following and that following became her crew. Unfortunately, they were only so loyal, seeing how easily they were bought off by "Black Beard". I could see the depressed look on Henriette's face. It reminded everyone about what Penelope did to Bentley, and that made each of us angry. Surprisingly, it was Murray who reacted to this the most. He actually threw a whole box of pastries he had brought with him out the window of the hideout! We knew he had been stewing about Penelope ever since the Celtic Scotland affair, but at this point, he was ready to snap! He wanted to defeat Penelope so badly... We could tell just by looking at him that things were going to get tough. And it wasn't just because of Penelope.'**_

* * *

**MoleFreak: Well Read and Review!  
Scorpion:See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
